Desatame
by Maary Cullen
Summary: Adap. "Era el único hombre al que no podía resistirse, pero le pedía algo que ella se creía incapaz de darle…" Si vibraste con la historia de Ana y Christian Grey esta historia te encantara ¿será cierto? entra y descúbrelo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación en el siguiente capitulo pondré a la autora**

**Desátame es una trilogía pero solo el primero se encuentra disponible la segunda parte con nombre poséeme tengo entendido sale en español entre este mes y el otro,, pero termina en un buen final, obvio abierto para los otros dos libros**

* * *

** Sinopsis**

_Un apuesto empresario acostumbrado a ver cumplidos sus más íntimos deseos. Una joven inteligente incapaz de someterse a nadie. Una pasión que los liberará a ambos de las cadenas del pasado. ¿Es posible resistirse a esa insólita propuesta?..._

_Isabella Swan_ una joven y brillante ingeniera de software que siempre ha luchado por mantener el control de su propia vida, lleva en su cuerpo las cicatrices de un oscuro pasadoy está decidida a demostrar que es mucho más que una cara bonita en un mundo de hombres. Por eso, cuando su mirada se cruza con la de ese irresistible hombre, ella teme que todos sus planes de futuro puedan venirse abajo en un instante, tambaleándose todas sus convicciones.

_Edward Cullen_ es un atractivo y arrogante hombre que no acepta un 'no' por respuesta... ni en la cama ni fuera de ella. Sexy, millonario y tremendamente seguro de sí mismo, Edward está decidido a conquistar a esa chica guapa e independiente, y a llevarla de la mano por los misteriosos caminos de la sumisión y el placer. Y para ello le formula una proposición casi indecente pero difícil de rechazar: Isabella tendrá que enfrentarse a todos sus tabúes para embarcarse en una aventura erótica que sacará a relucir sus emociones más íntimas y sus miedos más ocultos.

_Una intensa historia de amor que nos muestra que a veces la sumisión erótica es capaz de liberar emociones reprimidas, atadas al alma por las tensas cuerdas del pasado_.

* * *

**Opción 4 y ULTIMA ahora VOTEN**


	2. Capitulo 1

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ************J. KENNER**

**********Chicas poooor fin le toca a esta magnifica historia**

**********Díganme que opinan**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

La fría brisa del océano acaricia mis hombros desnudos y siento un escalofrío. Ojalá hubiera seguido el consejo de mi compañera de habitación y hubiera cogido un chal para esta noche. No llevo ni cuatro días en Los Ángeles y todavía no me he acostumbrado a que en verano la temperatura cambie según la posición del sol. En junio en Dallas hace calor; en julio, más calor, y en agosto es un infierno.

En California es distinto, y más junto a la playa. Lección número uno en L.A.: lleva siempre un jersey si vas a salir por la noche.

Claro que también podría entrar en la casa y volver a la fiesta. Mezclarme con los millonarios. Charlar con los famosos. Contemplar los cuadros como es de rigor. Al fin y al cabo se trata de una fiesta de inauguración de una exposición y mi jefe me ha hecho venir para que conozca, salude, charle y seduzca. No para que disfrute del panorama que parece cobrar vida ante mí: las nubes de un rojo intenso que estallan contra un cielo color naranja pálido y las olas azul-grisáceas que rielan con reflejos dorados.

Me agarro a la barandilla y me inclino un poco, atraída por la intensa e inalcanzable belleza de la puesta de sol. Lamento no haber traído la vieja Nikon que conservo desde el instituto, pero en todo caso no habría cabido en mi diminuto bolso de fantasía. Además, una funda de cámara enorme y un vestido negro de cóctel son dos cosas que no pegan ni con cola.

En cualquier caso me hallo ante mi primera puesta de sol en el Pacífico y estoy decidida a inmortalizar el momento. Cojo mi iPhone, saco una fotografía.

—Casi parece que los cuadros que hay dentro no valgan nada, ¿no?

Reconozco aquella voz grave pero femenina y cuando me doy la vuelta me encuentro con Rosalie Hale, una actriz retirada convertida en representante y reconvertida en mecenas. Mi anfitriona de esta noche.

—Lo siento, sé que debo parecer una de esas turistas tontas, pero es que en Dallas no tenemos puestas de sol como esta.

—No te disculpes —me contesta—. El banco me la cobra todos los meses con el recibo de la hipoteca, así que ya puede ser espectacular.

Me echo a reír y enseguida me relajo.

—¿Te escondes? —pregunta.

—¿Perdón?

—Eres la nueva ayudante de Aro, ¿no? —dice refiriéndose a quien es mi nuevo jefe desde hace tres días.

—Sí. Me llamo Isabella Swan.

—Ahora me acuerdo. Isabella de Texas.

Me mira de arriba abajo y me pregunto si le habrá decepcionado que no lleve botas vaqueras y luzca una larga melena.

—Y ¿a quién se supone que has de seducir? —prosigue.

—¿Seducir? —repito haciéndome la ingenua.

Arquea una ceja.

—Cariño, Aro preferiría caminar sobre ascuas antes que venir a una presentación como esta. Ha salido a pescar inversores, y tú eres el cebo. —Carraspea ruidosamente—. No te preocupes, no te presionaré para que me digas de quién se trata. Además, no te culpo por ocultarte: Aro es brillante, pero también puede ser bastante cretino.

—Pues yo he firmado con la parte brillante —respondo, y Rosalie suelta una carcajada.

La verdad es que tiene razón cuando dice que soy un cebo.

«Ponte un vestido de cóctel, algo sexy», me dijo Aro.

«¿En serio? ¿Me lo dice en serio?»

Tendría que haberle contestado que el vestido de cóctel se lo pusiera él, pero no lo hice. Quería el trabajo y había luchado para conseguirlo. En los últimos dieciocho meses, la empresa de Aro, C-Squared Technologies, había lanzado con éxito tres productos de internet. Eso ha captado la atención de la industria, y convertido a Aro en alguien a quien seguir de cerca.

Pero desde mi punto de vista había algo aún más importante: era un hombre de quien podría aprender. Por eso preparé mi entrevista de trabajo con un afán que bordeaba lo obsesivo. Conseguir el puesto ha significado un gran logro para mí. Así pues, ¿qué más daba si quería que llevara algo sexy? Era el pequeño precio que debía pagar.

«Mierda.»

—Bueno, creo que tengo que volver a mi papel de cebo.

—Vaya, parece que te he hecho sentir culpable o acomplejada. No me hagas caso. Deja que los de dentro se emborrachen. Siempre se cazan más moscas con un poco de alcohol. Confía en mí, sé lo que digo.

Tiene un paquete de cigarrillos en la mano. Saca uno para ella y me ofrece. Niego con la cabeza. Me encanta el aroma del tabaco porque me recuerda a mi abuelo, pero lo cierto es que no me gusta llenarme los pulmones de humo.

—Soy demasiado mayor y estoy demasiado acostumbrada como para dejarlo —dice—, pero por nada del mundo se me ocurriría fumar dentro de mi propia casa. Te lo juro, toda esa gente me comería viva. Espero que no vayas a soltarme un sermón sobre los peligros de ser una fumadora pasiva.

—No, claro que no —le prometí.

—Entonces ¿qué tal si me das fuego?

Le muestro mi bolso en miniatura.

—Una barra de carmín, la tarjeta de crédito, el carnet de conducir y el móvil.

—¿Ni un condón?

—No creía que fuera esa clase de fiesta —respondo secamente.

—Ya sabía yo que me caerías bien. —Echa un vistazo alrededor—. ¿Qué birria de fiesta he organizado que no hay ni una puta vela en las mesas? Bueno, a la mierda…

Se lleva el cigarrillo sin encender a los labios e inhala con los ojos cerrados y expresión de deleite. No puedo evitar que me caiga bien. A diferencia del resto de las mujeres presentes, incluida yo, apenas lleva maquillaje, y su vestido se parece más a un caftán con un estampado de batik tan interesante como su portadora.

Es ordinaria, corpulenta, tozuda y segura de sí misma, lo que mi madre llamaría una descarada, pero yo la encuentro fascinante.

Deja caer el cigarrillo y lo aplasta con la punta del zapato. Luego se da la vuelta y hace una seña a una de las camareras, una chica vestida de negro que lleva una bandeja llena de copas de champán.

La joven forcejea un momento con la corredera de cristal que da a la terraza y por un instante imagino que todas esas copas caen, se hacen añicos contra el suelo y esparcen fragmentos de cristal relucientes como diamantes.

Me veo agachada para recoger uno de los trozos y noto cómo su filo me corta la suave piel del pulgar cuando lo cojo con fuerza. Me imagino apretándolo y sintiendo la energía fluir a través del dolor, del mismo modo que otros confían su muerte a la pata de un conejo.

La fantasía se confunde con otros recuerdos y su fuerza hace que me estremezca. Es rápida y potente y un tanto inquietante porque hace tiempo que no necesito el dolor y no comprendo por qué pienso en él en este momento, cuando me siento segura y controlo la situación.

«Estoy bien —me digo—. Estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy bien.»

—Toma una, cariño —dice Rosalie, despreocupada, mientras me tiende una copa alta de champán.

Dudo, intento averiguar por su expresión si ha notado cómo mi máscara desaparecía por un instante, si ha podido entrever mi lado más oscuro. Pero no, su expresión es franca y alegre.

—No discutas —insiste cuando malinterpreta mi vacilación—. He comprado una docena de cajas y odio ver que se malgasta. Para mí no, demonios —añade al ver que la chica le entrega una copa—. Odio el champán. Tráeme un vodka helado, con cuatro aceitunas. Y date prisa, no querrás que me marchite como una hoja, ¿verdad?

La chica niega con la cabeza como si fuera un conejo asustado. Quizá el mismo al que le cortaron la pata para que diera buena suerte a otros.

Rosalie vuelve su atención hacia mí.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece Los Ángeles? ¿Qué has visto, dónde has estado? ¿Ya te has comprado un mapa de las casas de los famosos? Por Dios, dime que no te has dejado engatusar por toda esa basura para turistas.

—De momento solo he visto muchos kilómetros de asfalto y el interior de mi apartamento.

—Pues es una pena. Pero por otra parte eso hace que me alegre de que Aro haya arrastrado tu flaco culo hasta aquí esta noche.

He engordado seis bienvenidos kilos desde la época en que mi madre controlaba cualquier cosa que me metía en la boca y, aunque me siento perfectamente feliz con las proporciones de mi culo, nunca se me ocurriría describirlo como flaco. De todas maneras, sé que Rosalie lo ha dicho como un cumplido, así que sonrío.

—Yo también me alegro de haber venido. Los cuadros son realmente interesantes.

—No, por favor, no empieces con la típica conversación educada —me interrumpe antes de que tenga tiempo de protestar—. Ni se te ocurra. Estoy segura de que lo dices de corazón, y en efecto, los cuadros son estupendos, pero se te está poniendo la cara de no haber roto un plato y no puedo con eso, sobre todo cuando empezaba a conocerte de verdad.

—Lo siento —contesto—. Te juro que no lo hago por quedar bien.

Me cae simpática y por eso no le digo que se equivoca, que no ha conocido a la verdadera Isabella Swan, sino solo a la Isabella social que, al igual que la Barbie Malibú, viene con un conjunto de accesorios. En mi caso no son un biquini y un descapotable, sino la _Guía Elizabeth Swan para Reuniones Sociales_.

Mi madre es una entusiasta de las normas, según ella eso es culpa de su educación sureña. En mis momentos de debilidad estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero la mayor parte de las veces opino que es una arpía controladora. Empezó a inculcarme sus reglas la primera vez que me llevó a tomar el té, cuando yo tenía tres años, a La Mansión en Turtle Creek, en Dallas: cómo caminar, cómo hablar, cómo vestir, qué comer, qué y cuánto beber, qué clase de chistes contar…

Lo llevo todo en mi interior, cada truco, cada matiz, y luzco mi sonrisa de pasarela como una armadura frente al mundo. El resultado es que dudo que pudiera ser yo misma en una fiesta aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

Sin embargo, esto es algo que Rosalie no necesita saber.

—¿Dónde vives exactamente? —me pregunta.

—En Studio City. Comparto un apartamento con mi mejor amiga del instituto.

—O sea, de la 101 a trabajar y vuelta a casa. No me extraña que solamente hayas visto asfalto. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que deberías haber alquilado algo en el Westside?

—Demasiado caro para mí sola.

Ella parece sorprendida por mi respuesta. Cuando me esfuerzo, es decir cuando soy la Isabella social, no puedo evitar dar la impresión de que provengo de una familia con dinero. Probablemente porque es así. Pero que mi familia tenga dinero no significa que yo lo tenga.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veinticuatro.

Asiente con aire sabio, como si mi edad le hubiera revelado algún secreto sobre mí.

—No tardarás en desear tener un rincón para ti sola. Llámame cuando llegue el momento y te buscaremos un sitio con unas buenas vistas. No tan buenas como estas, claro, pero seguro que encontraremos algo mejor que una salida de autovía.

—Mi apartamento no está tan mal, en serio.

—Claro que no —responde en un tono que quiere decir justo lo contrario—. En cuanto a las vistas —señala el mar que se ha oscurecido y el cielo, que empieza a iluminarse de estrellas—, puedes venir cuando quieras y compartir las mías.

—Es posible que te tome la palabra —admito—. Me encantaría venir con una cámara en condiciones y sacar unas cuantas fotos.

—Pues ya lo sabes. Yo pongo el vino; y tú, el entretenimiento. Una joven suelta por la ciudad. ¿Será un drama? ¿Será una comedia romántica? Espero que no se trate de una tragedia. Me gusta una buena llantina tanto como a cualquier mujer, pero me caes bien. Necesitas un final feliz.

Me pongo en guardia, pero Rosalie no sabe que ha tocado una zona sensible. Después de todo, ese es el motivo de que me haya mudado a Los Ángeles. Una nueva vida. Una nueva historia. Una nueva Isabella.

Despliego la sonrisa de la Isabella social y alzo mi copa.

—Por los finales felices y también por esta estupenda fiesta. Me temo que te he retenido demasiado tiempo.

—Tonterías —responde—. Soy yo quien te monopoliza, y ambas lo sabemos.

Entramos, y el barullo de las conversaciones estimuladas por el alcohol sustituye el tranquilo rumor del océano.

—Lo cierto es que soy una anfitriona pésima. Hago lo que me da la gana. Hablo con quien quiero y si mis invitados se sienten ninguneados, que se aguanten.

La miro boquiabierta. Casi puedo oír los gritos de mi madre desde Dallas.

—Además —prosigue—, se supone que esta fiesta no es en mi honor. He montado este sarao para presentar a Blaine y su obra en sociedad. Es él quien tiene que ocuparse de las relaciones públicas, no yo. Puede que me lo esté tirando, pero eso no me convierte en su niñera.

Rosalie acaba de echar por tierra la imagen de cómo debe comportarse la anfitriona del evento social más importante de la semana, y creo que solo por eso ya la quiero un poquito.

—Todavía no conozco a Blaine. Es ese, ¿verdad?

Señalo a un individuo alto y flaco como una espiga. Es calvo, pero luce una perilla rojiza. Estoy segura de que no se trata de su color natural. Una pequeña multitud revolotea en torno a él como las abejas cuando liban néctar de una flor. En cualquier caso su atuendo es igual de llamativo.

—Ahí tienes mi pequeño centro de atención —dice Rosalie—. El hombre del momento. Tiene talento, ¿no te parece?

Su mano señala el enorme salón. Las paredes están llenas de cuadros. Salvo por unos cuantos sofás, todo el mobiliario ha sido retirado y sustituido por caballetes donde se exhiben las pinturas que no se han podido colgar.

Supongo que técnicamente hablando son retratos. Hay desnudos, pero no como los que uno vería en un libro de arte convencional. Hay algo inquietante en ellos, algo primitivo y provocador. Me doy cuenta de que han sido ejecutados por una mano experta. Sin embargo, me resultan turbadores, como si revelaran más de la persona que los observa que del pintor o del modelo.

Por lo que puedo apreciar soy la única de los presentes que reacciona de este modo. La gente que rodea a Blaine parece entusiasmada. Puedo oír los halagos desde donde estoy.

—He pescado un triunfador —dice Rosalie—. Pero veamos, ¿a quién te gustaría conocer? ¿Qué tal a Mike Newton y a Lyle Tarpin? Con esos dos tienes asegurado el espectáculo, y tu compañera de piso se morirá de envidia si intentas ligártelos.

—¿Tú crees?

Rosalie arquea las cejas.

—¿Mike y Lyle? Llevan semanas peleándose por el fracaso de la nueva temporada de su serie en televisión. —Me mira con curiosidad—. ¿Me juras que no sabes quiénes son? ¡Pero si la noticia circula por todo internet!

—Lo siento —digo porque tengo la necesidad de disculparme—. En la universidad no tenía tiempo para nada, y ya te puedes imaginar lo que supone trabajar para Aro.

Y hablando de él… Miro a mi alrededor, pero no veo a mi jefe por ninguna parte.

—Pues eso constituye una importante laguna en tu educación —dice Rosalie—. La cultura, y la pop también lo es, resulta tan importante como… Por cierto, ¿qué has estudiado?

—No creo haberlo mencionado. Tengo un título superior en ingeniería electrónica y otro en informática.

—O sea, que además de guapa eres inteligente. ¿Ves?, eso es algo que tenemos en común. De todas maneras, debo decir que con tu preparación no entiendo por qué quieres ser la secretaria de Aro.

Me echo a reír.

—Es que no lo soy. De verdad. Aro buscaba alguien con experiencia en tecnología para que trabajara con él en el negocio; y yo, un puesto donde pudiera aprender cómo funciona una empresa y adquirir experiencia. Me parece que al principio dudó si contratarme o no porque mi preparación es sobre todo tecnológica, pero le convencí de que soy de las que aprenden deprisa.

Rosalie me mira de reojo.

—Eso me huele a ambición.

Hago un gesto de indiferencia.

—Estamos en Los Ángeles. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que mueve esta ciudad?

—Bien dicho. Aro tiene suerte de contar contigo. Resultará interesante comprobar cuánto tiempo es capaz de conservarte. Pero, a ver… ¿Quién podría interesarte de entre la gente que hay por aquí?

Recorre el salón con la mirada y finalmente señala a un hombre de unos cincuenta años que está de pie en un rincón, escuchando una conversación.

—Ahí tienes a Charles Maynard —dice—. Conozco a Charlie desde hace años. Da un miedo de mil demonios hasta que lo conoces, pero vale la pena. Sus clientes son famosos de renombre o personas muy influyentes con más dinero que Dios. Sea como sea, conoce las historias más jugosas.

—¿Es abogado?

—Sí, en Bender, Twain & McGuire. Un bufete muy prestigioso.

—Lo conozco —respondo, contenta por poder demostrar que no soy una completa ignorante a pesar de no saber quiénes son Mike y Lyle—. Uno de mis mejores amigos trabaja allí. Empezó en Los Ángeles, pero ahora está en la oficina de Nueva York.

—Pues ven conmigo, Texas, te lo presentaré.

Damos un par de pasos en esa dirección, pero Rosalie me detiene de repente. Maynard ha cogido el móvil y está dando órdenes y gritando. Lo oigo soltar unas cuantas palabrotas y miro a Rosalie de soslayo, pero no parece darle importancia.

—En el fondo es un encanto —dice—. Puedes creerme, he trabajado con él. En mi época de representante firmamos más contratos de los que puedo recordar para rodar biografías con nuestros clientes. También luchamos juntos para evitar que ciertos secretos inconfesables llegaran a las pantallas. —Menea la cabeza como si reviviera aquellos días de gloria y después me da una palmadita en el brazo—. Bueno, esperaremos a que se calme un poco. Entretanto…

Deja las palabras en suspenso mientras vuelve a contemplar la habitación con una ligera mueca en la comisura de los labios.

—No creo que haya llegado —dice al cabo de un instante—, pero… ¡Sí! Ahí tienes alguien a quien deberías conocer. Además, si te gusta hablar de vistas bonitas, se está construyendo una casa que hace que las mías parezcan las de tu apartamento. —Señala hacia la entrada, pero lo único que alcanzo a ver son cabezas en movimiento y vestidos de alta costura—. No suele aceptar invitaciones, pero hace tiempo que nos conocemos.

Sigo sin poder ver de quién habla hasta que la multitud se aparta y lo veo de perfil. Se me erizan los pelos de los brazos, pero no tengo frío. Al contrario, de repente siento calor, mucho calor.

Es tan alto y apuesto que resulta ofensivo. Sin embargo es algo más que eso: no se trata de su aspecto, sino de su actitud. Domina la sala solamente con su presencia y me doy cuenta de que Rosalie y yo no somos las únicas que lo miran. Todo el mundo ha reparado en su llegada. Él tiene que notar el peso de todas esas miradas, pero no parece que eso le perturbe lo más mínimo. Sonríe a la camarera con las copas de champán, coge una y empieza a conversar con una mujer que se le ha acercado con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Maldita camarera! —protesta Rosalie—. No me ha traído el vodka.

Sin embargo apenas la oigo.

—Edward Cullen… —digo.

Mi voz me sorprende: es apenas un susurro.

Rosalie arquea tanto las cejas que veo su gesto con el rabillo del ojo.

—Bueno, ¿qué opinas? —pregunta—. Parece que he acertado, ¿no?

—Desde luego —reconozco—. El señor Cullen es precisamente el hombre a quien deseo conocer.


	3. Capitulo 2

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ************J. KENNER**

**********Chicas poooor fin le toca a esta magnifica historia**

**********Díganme que opinan**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Edward Cullen es el Santo Grial.» Eso es lo que Aro me había dicho aquella noche, justo después de: «Caramba, Isabella, qué sexy estás».

Creo que esperaba que me ruborizara, sonriera y le diera las gracias por sus amables palabras, pero como no lo hice, carraspeó y fue al grano.

—Supongo que sabes quién es Cullen, ¿no?

—Ya has visto mi currículo —le recordé—. ¿Te has olvidado de la beca?

Durante cuatro de los cinco años que pasé en la Universidad de Texas tuve la suerte de ser la beneficiaria de una de las becas de Cullen International, y cada semestre ese dinero marcó la diferencia entre el todo y la nada. De todas maneras, con beca o sin ella, hay que ser de otro planeta para no conocer al individuo en cuestión. A sus treinta años, el solitario campeón de tenis ha reunido los millones ganados en premios y patrocinios y se ha reinventado a sí mismo. Su fama de tenista no ha tardado en quedar eclipsada por su nueva faceta de emprendedor. El vasto imperio de Cullen genera millones todos los años.

—Claro, claro —contestó Aro, distraído—. Bueno, el martes el Equipo Abril hará su presentación ante Cullen Applied Technology.

En C-Squared, todos los equipos de producto llevan el nombre de un mes. No obstante, y a pesar de que tiene veintitrés empleados, la empresa todavía no ha echado mano de los meses de otoño e invierno.

—Eso es fantástico —le dije de corazón.

Tanto los inventores como los desarrolladores de software y los propietarios de nuevos negocios están dispuestos a todo con tal de lograr una entrevista con Edward Cullen. El hecho de que Aro hubiera conseguido semejante cita era la prueba definitiva de que mis esfuerzos por conseguir el trabajo habían valido la pena.

—Es increíble —ratificó Aro—. Vamos a enseñarle la versión beta del software de entrenamiento en 3D. Brian y David vendrán conmigo —añadió.

Se refería a los dos especialistas de software que habían escrito la mayor parte del código del producto. Si tenía en cuenta sus aplicaciones a todo lo relacionado con el deporte y el interés de Cullen Applied Technology en la medicina deportiva y el entrenamiento, no me quedaba más remedio que reconocer que Aro se disponía a lanzar otro producto ganador.

—Quiero que nos acompañes a la reunión —me dijo, y logré evitar el ridículo que hubiera supuesto alzar el puño en señal de victoria—. Tenemos concertada una entrevista con Preston Rhodes. ¿Sabes quién es?

—No.

—Claro, nadie lo sabe porque Preston Rhodes es un don nadie.

Así que después de todo Aro no había conseguido un encuentro con Cullen. No obstante yo tenía la sensación de saber adónde nos llevaba nuestra charla.

—A ver, Isabella, una adivinanza: ¿cómo se las arregla un genio en alza como yo para conseguir una cita en persona con un pez gordo como Edward Cullen?

—Haciendo contactos —contesté.

No había sido una estudiante de matrículas de honor por nada.

—Y para eso precisamente te he contratado —dijo mientras se daba golpecitos en la sien y sus ojos recorrían mi vestido hasta detenerse en el escote.

Al menos no fue tan grosero como para decir abiertamente que confiaba en que esa noche sería mi escote —y no su producto— el que lograría interesar a Cullen lo suficiente para que asistiera personalmente a la reunión. Con sinceridad , yo no creía que mis chicas estuvieran a la altura: soy atractiva, pero mi belleza es más del tipo «chica de la puerta de al lado», la clásica novia de Norteamérica. Además, me consta que a Cullen le gustan las supermodelos de pasarela.

Tuve ocasión de comprobarlo hace seis años, cuando él todavía jugaba a tenis y yo seguía persiguiendo trofeos de belleza. Era el famoso de turno que había sido elegido para formar parte del jurado del concurso de Miss Tri-County Texas. Aunque apenas cruzamos cuatro palabras durante la recepción, el encuentro se grabó a fuego en mi memoria.

Me encontraba de pie ante el bufet, mirando fijamente las porciones de pastel de queso mientras me preguntaba si mi madre lo notaría en el caso de que me atreviera a comer solo una, cuando Edward Cullen se acercó con esa especie de seguridad en sí mismo que hace parecer arrogantes a muchos hombres, pero que en su caso lo volvía endemoniadamente sexy. Me miró, miró los pasteles y cogió dos. Se los metió en la boca, los masticó, los tragó y me sonrió. Sus curiosos ojos —uno de color ámbar y el otro casi negro— parecían brillar de satisfacción.

Intenté pensar en algo ingenioso que decir, pero fracasé miserablemente; así que me quedé allí, con una sonrisa estúpida mientras me preguntaba si un beso suyo me proporcionaría «todo el sabor y cero calorías».

Se acercó, y mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

—Creo que somos almas gemelas, señorita Swan.

—¿Perdón?

¿Se refería al pastel de queso? ¡Por Dios, esperaba no haber parecido envidiosa cuando se los había comido! Me moría solo de pensarlo.

—Me refiero a que ninguno de los dos desea estar aquí —explicó.

Ladeó la cabeza en dirección a la salida de emergencia más cercana, y de repente me sobrevino la imagen de Cullen cogiéndome de la mano y sacándome de allí. La claridad de ese pensamiento me asustó. Sin embargo, tener la certeza de que me iría con él sin pensarlo no me asustó en absoluto.

—Esto… yo… —farfullé.

Sus ojos sonrieron. Iba a decir algo, pero no llegué a saber qué era porque entonces Carmela D'Amato hizo su espectacular entrada y lo cogió del brazo.

—Ed, cariño —dijo con un acento italiano tan intenso como su negro cabello ondulado—, nos tenemos que ir. _Andiamo_.

Nunca he sido aficionada a las revistas del corazón, pero no es fácil sustraerse al cotilleo sobre los famosos cuando se frecuentan los desfiles de belleza; así que había visto los titulares y las fotos que emparejaban al tenista famoso con la supermodelo italiana.

—Señorita Swan… —Se despidió con un ademán de cabeza y dio media vuelta para acompañar a Carmela a través de la multitud. Los observé alejarse y me consolé con la idea de haber visto en sus ojos cierta expresión de disgusto al marcharse. Disgusto y resignación.

Naturalmente, no lo había. ¿Por qué tenía que haberlo? Sin embargo, aquella pequeña fantasía me hizo soportable el resto del desfile.

En cualquier caso no le había comentado una palabra de aquel encuentro a Aro. Algunas cosas es mejor llevarlas con discreción. Incluyendo lo impaciente que estoy por encontrarme de nuevo con Edward Cullen.

—Venga, Texas —dice Rosalie arrancándome de mi ensoñación—. Vamos a decirle hola.

Noto un golpecito en el hombro, me vuelvo y veo que Aro está detrás de mí. Tiene la sonrisa de quien acaba de echar un polvo, pero yo sé que no es por eso. Sencillamente está aturdido ante la posibilidad de hallarse cerca de Cullen.

Bueno, yo también.

La gente se ha movido y oculta a mi hombre. Todavía no lo he visto de cara, solo de perfil, y ahora mismo ni eso. Rosalie va delante y se abre paso a pesar de que tiene que detenerse de vez en cuando a saludar a sus invitados. Mientras continuamos caminando un hombre de pecho prominente, vestido con una chaqueta de cuadros, se aparta y nos deja ver nuevamente a Edward Cullen.

Me parece incluso más impresionante que hace seis años. La impetuosidad de la juventud ha sido sustituida por la confianza que aporta la madurez. Es Jasón, es Hércules, es Perseo, una figura tan fuerte, bella y heroica que sin duda debe tener sangre de dioses en las venas. De lo contrario ¿cómo podría existir en este mundo un ser tan exquisito? Su rostro es un conjunto de líneas marcadas y ángulos que dan la impresión de haber sido esculpidos por la luz y la sombra. Lo dotan de una belleza de rasgos clásicos y al mismo tiempo único en su especie. Su pelo cobrizo suave. Se diría que lo tiene revuelto por el viento, como si hubiera pasado el día en el mar.

Un cabello contrasta con el pantalón cortado a medida y la impecable camisa blanca, lo que le confiere un aspecto de informal elegancia. No sorprende que sea capaz de sentirse igual de cómodo en una pista de tenis o en una reunión de accionistas.

Sus peculiares ojos llaman mi atención. Parecen tensos, peligrosos y llenos de oscuras promesas. Pero lo más importante es que me observan. Me siguen a medida que me acerco a él.

Experimento una extraña sensación de _déjà vu_ cuando cruzo el salón sintiéndome plenamente consciente de mi cuerpo, de mi postura, de cada uno de mis pasos. Es absurdo, pero me siento como si estuviera desfilando de nuevo.

Mantengo la vista al frente y evito mirarlo a los ojos. Me incomoda el nerviosismo que parece haberse apoderado de mí y tener la sensación de que es capaz de ver bajo la armadura que llevo encima de mi pequeño vestido negro.

Un paso y después otro.

No puedo evitarlo y lo miro. Nuestros ojos se encuentran, y siento como si me faltara el aire. Mi vieja fantasía se está haciendo realidad y me siento completamente perdida. La sensación de _déjà vu_ se desvanece y solo queda este preciso instante, eléctrico y poderoso. Sensual.

Es como si estuviera flotando, pero no, estoy aquí, con el suelo bajo los pies, rodeada de paredes y con los ojos de Edward Cullen clavados en los míos. Veo ardor y propósito. Después no veo sino un deseo salvaje y primitivo, tan intenso que temo que me haga añicos con su empuje.

Aro me coge por el codo y me ayuda a mantener el equilibrio. Solo entonces me doy cuenta de que he trastabillado.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Son los zapatos nuevos, gracias.

Vuelvo a mirar a Cullen, pero sus ojos se han vuelto inexpresivos. Su boca es una delgada línea. Fuera lo que fuese —y no dejo de preguntarme qué demonios habrá podido ser—, el momento ha pasado.

Cuando llegamos junto a él estoy casi convencida de que ha sido una jugarreta de mi imaginación.

A duras penas oigo las palabras de Rosalie cuando presenta a Aro. Soy la siguiente. Aro me pone la mano en el hombro y me empuja suavemente hacia delante. La noto sudada y pegajosa en mi piel desnuda y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no quitármela de encima.

—Isabella es la nueva ayudante de Aro —dice Rosalie.

Extiendo la mano.

—Isabella Swan. Es un placer.

No menciono que ya nos conocemos. No me parece el momento adecuado para recordarle que en una ocasión desfilé ante él en traje de baño.

Cullen me saluda con un frío «señorita Swan…» y hace caso omiso de la mano que le tiendo.

Siento un nudo en el estómago, y no sé si es por los nervios, por la decepción o por enfado. Cullen mira a Aro y a Rosalie, pero evita claramente mis ojos.

—Disculpadme, pero debo atender un asunto urgente —les dice antes de desaparecer entre la multitud con la misma facilidad con la que un mago se desvanece en una nube de humo.

—Pero ¿qué demonios…? —pregunta Aro.

Por una vez Rosalie no dice palabra y se limita a mirarme con perplejidad mientras sus expresivos labios se fruncen en una mueca.

De todas maneras no necesito palabras para saber lo que está pensando. Puedo ver claramente que se pregunta lo mismo que yo: ¿qué ha ocurrido?

**Y algo más importante aún: ¿qué demonios he hecho mal?**


	4. Capitulo 3

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ************J. KENNER**

**********Díganme que opinan**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Mi instante de mortificación nos envuelve durante lo que parece una eternidad. Luego Aro me coge del brazo y me aparta de Rosalie.

—Oye, Isabella…

Leo preocupación en su mirada.

—N… No pasa nada —le digo.

Me siento extrañamente aturdida y muy confusa. ¿Era esto realmente lo que esperaba con tantas ganas?

—Lo digo en serio, Isabella —dice Aro tan pronto como ha puesto una prudente distancia entre nosotros y nuestra anfitriona—. ¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

—No lo sé.

—¡Y una mierda! —replica—. ¿Lo conocías de antes y lo habías cabreado? ¿Tuviste una entrevista de trabajo con él antes de firmar conmigo? ¿Qué demonios has hecho, Isabella?

Me estremezco al oír mi nombre de pila.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver —respondo, porque deseo que sea cierto—. Cullen es un tipo famoso y excéntrico. Se ha comportado como un grosero, pero no se ha tratado de nada personal. Es imposible.

Me doy cuenta de que he alzado la voz y trato de bajar el tono. Y respirar.

Cierro el puño izquierdo con tanta fuerza que me clavo las uñas. Me concentro en el dolor y en el sencillo acto de respirar. Necesito serenarme. Necesito estar tranquila. No puedo permitir que se me caiga la máscara de la Isabella social.

Aro se mesa el cabello y suspira ruidosamente.

—Necesito un trago. Vamos.

—Yo estoy bien, gracias.

Estoy muy lejos de sentirme bien y lo único que deseo en esos momentos es estar sola. Al menos todo lo sola que se puede estar en una habitación llena de gente.

Veo que Aro tiene ganas de discutir y también que no ha decidido todavía lo que va a hacer. ¿Intentar acercarse nuevamente a Cullen? ¿Marcharse de la fiesta y fingir que no ha ocurrido nada?

—Como quieras —gruñe por lo bajo.

Se aleja y alcanzo a oír que masculla «¡mierda!» mientras se pierde entre la gente.

Respiro hondo y noto que la tensión de mis hombros cede. Me encamino hacia la terraza, pero veo que han descubierto mi rincón secreto y que al menos hay ocho personas que charlan y sonríen. No estoy de humor para charlar ni para sonreír.

Me desvío hacia uno de los caballetes que hay en medio de la sala y me quedo mirando fijamente el cuadro. Muestra a una mujer desnuda y arrodillada en un suelo de baldosas. Tiene los brazos estirados por encima de la cabeza; y las muñecas, atadas con una cinta roja.

A su vez la cinta está anudada a una cadena que se alza verticalmente y se pierde fuera del cuadro. En los brazos de la mujer se aprecia tensión, como si estuviera tirando hacia abajo en un intento de liberarse. Su vientre es plano y tiene la espalda arqueada hacia delante, de manera que se le ven las costillas. Sus senos son pequeños. La mano del artista ha logrado plasmar el ligero enrojecimiento de sus pezones oscuros y erectos.

Su rostro resulta menos visible porque está vuelto de lado y rodeado de sombras. Da la impresión de que la modelo se avergüenza de sentirse excitada, de que se liberaría si pudiera. Pero no puede.

Se encuentra atrapada ahí mientras expone su placer y su sonrojo a los ojos de todos.

Siento que un escalofrío me recorre la piel y me doy cuenta de que esa chica y yo tenemos algo en común. Acabo de sentir que un poder sensual se apoderaba de mí y he gozado con la experiencia, pero entonces Cullen lo ha interrumpido como quien apaga la luz, y al igual que la modelo del cuadro me siento incómoda y avergonzada.

Bueno, pues que le den. Esa imbécil del cuadro puede sentirse avergonzada si quiere, pero yo no. He visto el deseo en los ojos de Cullen y me he excitado. Punto y final.

Miro con dureza a la modelo del lienzo. Es débil. No me gusta; y el cuadro, tampoco.

No he hecho más que dar media vuelta con la confianza recién recobrada cuando tropiezo con Edward Cullen en persona.

«Mierda.»

Su mano se desliza por mi cintura para ayudarme a no perder el equilibrio. Me zafo rápidamente pero no sin que mi mente haya procesado la sensación de contacto. Es firme y duro. Soy profundamente consciente de las partes de mi cuerpo que han chocado con el suyo: la palma de mi mano y mis pechos. La curva de mis caderas siente un persistente hormigueo ante la sorpresa de su tacto.

—Señorita Swan… —dice mientras me mira directamente con unos ojos que ya no son fríos ni inexpresivos.

Me doy cuenta de que he dejado de respirar. Carraspeo y le ofrezco una breve y educada sonrisa, de las que dicen discretamente «déjame en paz».

—Le debo una disculpa —añade.

¿Ah?

—Sí, me la debe —contesto para mi sorpresa.

Aguardo, pero no dice más y se vuelve para mirar el cuadro.

—Es una obra interesante, pero usted habría sido mucho mejor modelo —comenta por fin.

«¿Qué demonios…?»

—Es la peor disculpa que he oído en mi vida.

Me señala el rosto de la mujer.

—Es débil —comenta, y yo me olvido de las disculpas porque de repente me intriga la manera en que sus palabras me recuerdan mis anteriores pensamientos—. Supongo que puede haber quien se sienta atraído por el contraste entre deseo y vergüenza, pero yo prefiero algo más audaz, una sensualidad más segura de sí.

Me mira cuando dice esto último, y no sé si por fin está disculpándose por haberme desairado, felicitándome por mi compostura o simplemente siendo totalmente descortés. Opto por considerar que sus palabras son una forma de cumplido, de volver a empezar. Puede que no sea el planteamiento más acertado, pero sí el más halagador.

—Me complace que piense de ese modo, pero no soy de las que dan la talla como modelo.

Da un paso atrás y me mira de arriba abajo con deliberada lentitud. Aunque solo sean unos pocos segundos su examen parece durar horas. La tensión crece entre los dos. Deseo acercarme para reducir la distancia que nos separa, pero no consigo moverme de donde estoy.

Sus ojos se entretienen un instante en mis labios hasta que finalmente alza la cabeza y me mira a los ojos. Es entonces cuando me muevo. No puedo evitarlo. Me siento irresistiblemente atraída por la fuerza y el empuje de la tempestad que se está levantando en esos malditos ojos.

—No —dice sencillamente.

En un primer momento me siento confundida y creo que protesta por mi cercanía, pero entonces comprendo que es la respuesta a mi comentario de no dar la talla como modelo.

—Sí que la daría —prosigue—, pero no de esta manera, expuesta en una tela para que todo el mundo pueda verla. —Ladea ligeramente la cabeza a la izquierda, como si deseara contemplarme desde otro ángulo—. Sí —murmura de nuevo, pero sin explicarse más.

No soy propensa a ruborizarme, de modo que me fastidia notar que me arden las mejillas. Para ser alguien que acaba de deshacerse mentalmente de este hombre, estoy haciendo un triste papel a la hora de mantener el pabellón en alto.

—Esperaba tener la oportunidad de hablar con usted esta noche —le digo.

Arquea ligeramente las cejas con expresión de cortés curiosidad.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Fui beneficiaria de una de sus becas y deseaba agradecérselo.

No dice ni palabra.

Continúo.

—Tuve que pagarme la universidad, de modo que su beca fue una gran ayuda. No creo que hubiera podido estudiar dos carreras sin su apoyo económico, así que le doy las gracias.

Sigo sin mencionar el desfile. Por lo que a mí se refiere, Edward Cullen y yo estamos metidos un constante vuelta a empezar.

—Y ¿a qué se dedica ahora que ha salido de los sacrosantos muros del mundo académico?

Habla con tanta formalidad que comprendo que me está tomando el pelo. Decido hacer caso omiso y le respondo con la misma seriedad.

—Acabo de incorporarme a C-Squared. Soy la nueva ayudante de Aro Rosenfeld.

Es lo mismo que le ha dicho Rosalie, pero doy por hecho que no prestaba atención.

—Ya entiendo.

Lo dice de una manera que da a entender que no entiende nada en absoluto.

—¿Supone eso algún problema?

—Ninguno. Usted tiene dos carreras con un promedio de sobresaliente, unas recomendaciones estupendas de sus profesores, y tanto Cal Tech como el MIT la han aceptado para sus cursos de doctorado.

Lo miro, atónita. El comité de Cullen International Fellowship adjudica treinta becas todos los años. ¿Cómo demonios sabe tanto de mi trayectoria académica?

—Sencillamente —prosigue—, me parece interesante que haya acabado como ayudante del propietario de la empresa en lugar de estar al frente de uno de sus equipos de desarrollo.

—Esto… yo…

No sé qué decir. La cabeza me da vueltas.

—¿Se acuesta usted con su jefe, señorita Swan?

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento si me pregunta ha sido poco clara. La repetiré: ¿se folla usted a Aro Rosenfeld?

—¡Claro que no! —le espeto en el acto porque no puedo permitir que esa imagen flote en el ambiente.

Sin embargo lo lamento enseguida. En lugar de contestar tendría que haberlo abofeteado. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—¡Bien! —exclama con tanta firmeza y rotundidad que me olvido por completo de cualquier idea de azotarlo verbalmente.

Lo cierto es que mis pensamientos han dado un giro inesperado y me siento clara e inoportunamente excitada. Fulmino con la mirada a la mujer del retrato mientras mi odio hacia ella aumenta. No me siento especialmente satisfecha ni conmigo misma ni con Edward Cullen. Sin embargo, supongo que tenemos algo en común: en este momento me está imaginando sin mi pequeño vestido negro. Y yo también.

«Mierda.»

Cullen ni siquiera se molesta en disimular su regocijo.

—Creo que acabo de escandalizarla, señorita Swan.

—¡Qué demonios, claro que me ha escandalizado! ¿Qué esperaba?

En lugar de responder echa la cabeza hacia atrás y ríe. Es como si se le hubiera caído la máscara y pudiera atisbar al hombre que se oculta detrás. Sonrío porque me gusta que compartamos ese rasgo.

—¿Los demás podemos unirnos a la diversión?

Es Aro, y deseo desesperadamente decirle que no.

—Me alegro de volverlo a ver, señor Rosenfeld —dice Cullen, con la máscara otra vez en su sitio.

Aro me mira y veo claramente la pregunta en sus ojos.

—Perdón, tengo que ir al baño sin falta —le digo.

Me escapo a la fría elegancia del tocador de Rosalie que tan previsoramente ha abastecido de enjuague bucal y laca. Hay incluso bastoncitos de rímel de usar y tirar. Veo un recipiente con sales exfoliantes con aroma a lavanda junto al lavamanos. Cojo un puñado, cierro los ojos y froto mientras imagino que me estoy desprendiendo de la concha de mi persona para dejar al descubierto algo nuevo y reluciente.

Me aclaro las manos con agua tibia y me acaricio la piel con la yema de los dedos. Mis manos han quedados suaves, tersas y sensuales.

Me encuentro con mis ojos en el espejo.

—No —susurro, pero mi mano se desliza hasta el borde de mi vestido y lo acaricia justo por encima de la rodilla. El cuerpo es ceñido en la cintura y las caderas, pero la falda tiene vuelo y ha sido diseñada para que ondee de forma sugerente cuando camino.

Mis dedos se deslizan por la rodilla y después suben despacio por el interior de los muslos. Veo mi rostro en el espejo y cierro los ojos porque lo que deseo ver es el rostro de Cullen, sus ojos mirándome desde el espejo.

Hay sensualidad en la manera en que mis dedos acarician mi propia piel, un lánguido erotismo que en otros momentos podría crecer hasta convertirse en algo ardiente y explosivo. Sin embargo, no es eso lo que pretendo, sino lo que estoy destruyendo.

Me detengo cuando lo noto, el tejido irregular y abultado de la cicatriz que desde hace cinco años estropea la perfecta tersura de mi muslo interior. Lo presiono con la punta de los dedos y recuerdo el dolor que acompañó esa herida concreta. Fue la semana en que mi hermana Ashley murió, y yo me desmoroné bajo el peso de la pena.

Pero todo eso pertenece al pasado, así que cierro los ojos mientras noto el cuerpo caliente y la cicatriz  
palpitante bajo mi mano.

Cuando vuelvo a abrirlos solo me veo a mí misma: a Isabella Swan de nuevo al mando.

Me envuelvo en mi renovada confianza como si fuera una manta y regreso a la fiesta. Ambos hombres me contemplan cuando me acerco. El rostro de Cullen es inescrutable, pero Aro ni siquiera se molesta en disimular su alegría. Parece un niño de seis años la mañana de Navidad.

—Despídete, Isabella. Nos vamos. Tenemos mucho, mucho que hacer.

—¿Ahora? —No me molesto siquiera en ocultar mi confusión.

—Resulta que el señor Cullen estará fuera el martes, de modo que vamos a adelantar la reunión a mañana.

—¿A un sábado?

—¿Hay algún problema? —me pregunta Cullen.

—No, claro que no, pero…

—El señor Cullen quiere asistir —explica Aro—, asistir personalmente —añade, como si no me hubiera enterado la primera vez.

—De acuerdo, pero antes me gustaría despedirme de Rosalie.

Hago ademán de alejarme, pero la voz de Cullen me lo impide.

—Me gustaría que la señorita Swan se quedara.

—¿Perdón? —pregunta Aro y pone voz a mis pensamientos.

—Resulta que me estoy construyendo una casa que está casi terminada. He venido esta noche para ver si encontraba un cuadro adecuado para una de las habitaciones y me gustaría contar con una opinión femenina. Como es natural me ocuparé de devolverla sana y salva a su casa.

—Bueno… —Aro parece a punto de protestar, pero lo piensa mejor y responde—: Desde luego. Seguro que Isabella lo ayudará encantada.

¡Y un cuerno! Una cosa es que me haya puesto el condenado vestido y otra completamente distinta es saltarse el ensayo de la presentación solo porque un millonario ególatra acaba de chasquear los dedos, por muy bueno que esté.

Aro se vuelve hacia mí antes de que yo haya tenido tiempo de articular una respuesta coherente.

—Ya hablaremos mañana, Isabella —dice—. La reunión será a las dos.

Se va y me deja hecha una furia junto a un Cullen muy ufano.

—Pero ¿quién demonios se cree que es? —le pregunto.

—Sé perfectamente quién soy, señorita Swan. ¿Y usted?

—En ese caso quizá la pregunta adecuada sea quién demonios cree que soy yo.

—¿Se siente atraída por mí?

—¿Que si yo…? —farfullo. Sus palabras me han pillado desprevenida y procuro recobrar el equilibrio—. Esa no es la cuestión en absoluto.

Hace una mueca con la comisura del labio y me doy cuenta de que he dicho demasiado.

—Soy la ayudante de Aro —añado despacio y firmemente—, no la suya, y entre mis obligaciones no figura la de decorar su maldita casa.

No grito, pero mi tono de voz se tensa como un alambre; y mi cuerpo, más.

Cullen, el muy condenado, no solo está totalmente a sus anchas, sino que incluso parece divertirse.

—Si entre sus obligaciones figura la de ayudar a su jefe a reunir capital, entonces es posible que deba reconsiderar su actitud. No creo que insultar a inversores potenciales sea la mejor táctica.

Me atraviesa una fría punzada de miedo ante la posibilidad de haberlo estropeado todo.

—Puede que no —contesto—, pero si va guardarse su dinero porque no he caído rendida a sus pies ni me he levantado las faldas, entonces no es la clase de hombre que dice la prensa. El Edward Cullen sobre el que he leído invierte en calidad, no en amistades o en relaciones sociales o porque crea que algún oscuro inventor necesita hacer negocio. El Edward Cullen que yo admiro se centra en el talento y solo en el talento. ¿O se trata solo de una cuestión de relaciones públicas?

Permanezco en mi sitio, muy erguida, dispuesta a soportar cualquier réplica verbal, pero no estoy preparada para la respuesta que recibo.

Cullen se echa a reír.

—Tiene razón —dice—. No pienso invertir en C-Squared más de lo previsto porque haya conocido a Aro en esta fiesta o porque me la lleve a usted a la cama.

—Oh.

Una vez más me arden las mejillas, y una vez más me ha desconcertado.

—Aun así, la quiero a mi lado.

Tengo la boca seca y debo tragar saliva antes de poder contestar.

—¿Para ayudarlo a elegir un cuadro?

—Sí —me confirma—. Al menos por el momento.

Me esfuerzo por no pensar más allá.

—Y ¿por qué?

—Porque necesito una opinión sincera. La mayor parte de las mujeres que se cuelgan de mi brazo solo me dicen lo que creen que deseo escuchar y no lo que opinan de verdad.

—Yo no estoy colgada de su brazo, señor Cullen.

Dejo que las palabras floten en el aire un momento. Acto seguido doy media vuelta con deliberada lentitud y me alejo. Noto que me mira, pero no me detengo ni me vuelvo. Sonrío despacio y añado un ligero contoneo a mis caderas. Es mi momento de triunfo y pretendo saborearlo.

Solo que la victoria no es tan dulce como esperaba. En realidad tiene un toque amargo porque en mi interior, muy en mi interior, no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo sería ir colgada del brazo de Edward Cullen.


	5. Capitulo 4

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ************J. KENNER**

**********Regresamos con esta historia **

**********Chicas para las que no saben acabo de terminar la segunda parte de la serie Una Diosa espero al ratito poder subirles 2 capítulos ojala las que no la lean se animen y pasen**

* * *

**Capitulo4**

Cruzo todo el salón y me detengo con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Cincuenta y cinco pasos. Los he contado todos y cada uno, y como no tengo otro sitio adonde ir, sencillamente me quedo de pie y miro otro de los cuadros de Blaine. Se trata también de un desnudo, en este caso el de una mujer tendida de costado en una cama totalmente blanca. Solo está enfocado el primer plano, el resto de la habitación —muebles y paredes— no es más que una sucesión de capas de gris y formas indefinidas.

La mujer tiene la piel muy pálida, como si nunca hubiera visto el sol; pero su rostro es otra cosa: refleja tal éxtasis que parece resplandecer.

En el lienzo hay únicamente un toque de color: una larga cinta roja. La mujer la tiene atada al cuello, y desciende entre sus grandes pechos y más abajo; se desliza entre sus piernas y después continúa. La imagen se disuelve contra el fondo justo en el borde de la tela. Sin embargo, en la cinta se aprecia cierta tensión, y salta a la vista lo que pretende contar el artista: que el amante de la mujer está fuera del cuadro, sosteniendo la cinta, deslizándola sobre su piel y haciendo que ella se enrosque alrededor en su desesperada necesidad de hallar el placer con el cual él la está provocando.

Trago saliva e imagino la sensación de ese suave y frío satén acariciándome entre las piernas, excitándome y haciendo que me corra…

Y en mi fantasía es Edward Cullen el que sujeta la cinta.

Esto no es bueno.

Me alejo del cuadro y me dirijo hacia el bar, que es el único sitio de toda la estancia donde no me bombardean imágenes eróticas. Sinceramente, necesito un respiro. Por lo general, el arte erótico no suele hacer que me derrita, claro que en este caso no es el arte lo que me pone a tope.

«Aun así, la quiero a mi lado.»

¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

Más exactamente: ¿qué quiero yo que signifique? Pero es una pregunta absurda porque sé lo que quiero: lo mismo que quería hace seis años. Y también sé que nunca ocurrirá. Incluso como fantasía es una pésima idea.

Observo la sala mientras me digo que solo estoy contemplando arte. Al parecer esta es la noche del autoengaño. Busco a Cullen, pero cuando lo encuentro desearía no haberme tomado la molestia. Está junto a una esbelta mujer de cabello moreno y corto que se parece a Audrey Hepburn en _Sabrina_, vivaz y hermosa. Sus pequeñas facciones resplandecen de placer mientras ríe y alarga la mano para toAroo con un gesto íntimo y natural. Me duele el estómago solo de contemplarlos. Por Dios, si ni siquiera lo conozco, ¿cómo es posible que esté celosa?

desecho dicha posibilidad y, siguiendo la tendencia de la noche, me engaño a mí misma una vez más y me digo que no son celos, sino indignación. Me fastidia que Cullen haya podido flirtear tan cortésmente conmigo cuando está obviamente fascinado por otra mujer, una mujer hermosa, encantadora y radiante.

—¿Un poco más de champán?

El barman me alarga una copa en forma de flauta. Es muy tentadora, pero declino su ofrecimiento con un gesto de cabeza. No necesito emborracharme. Lo que necesito es salir de aquí.

Llegan más invitados, y la sala se llena de gente. Busco nuevamente a Cullen, pero ha desaparecido entre la multitud. Tampoco veo a Audrey Hepburn por ninguna parte. No me cabe duda que lo estarán pasando en grande estén donde estén.

Me deslizo entre la pared de un pasillo y un vestíbulo que está cerrado al paso por una gruesa cuerda de terciopelo. Sin duda conduce al resto de la casa de Rosalie. En estos momentos es lo más parecido que tengo a un rincón de intimidad.

Saco el móvil, accedo al marcado rápido y espero a que Alice conteste.

—No te lo vas a creer —dice sin preámbulo alguno—, pero acabo de montármelo con Douglas.

—Dios, mío, Alice, ¿por qué?

De acuerdo, el comentario me ha salido sin pensar. De todas maneras, y aunque esa revelación acerca de Douglas no sea una buena noticia, no deja de ser un alivio verme arrastrada a los problemas de mi amiga. Los míos pueden esperar.

Douglas es nuestro vecino, y la pared de su dormitorio es también la del mío. A pesar de que solo llevo cuatro días en el apartamento ya me he hecho una idea de lo mucho que folla. Saber que mi mejor amiga se ha convertido en una muesca más en el cabezal de su cama no me entusiasma.

Naturalmente, desde la perspectiva de Alice, él también es una muesca en el cabezal de ella.

—Estábamos en la piscina, bebiendo vino. Luego nos metimos en el jacuzzi y entonces… —Ya me imagino el «entonces».

—¿Sigue ahí o estás en su casa?

—No, para nada. Lo he enviado a su apartamento hace una hora.

—Alice…

—¿Qué? Solo necesitaba quemar energías. Es bueno, créeme. Ahora me encuentro tan relajada que no te lo creerías.

Tuerzo el gesto. Al igual que una jovencita que se dedica a recoger perros abandonados, Alice lleva a casa a un montón de hombres. Sin embargo, no los conserva durante mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera hasta la mañana siguiente. Como la compañera de piso que soy me parece muy bien —hay pocas cosas tan desagradables como toparse con un hombre medio desnudo, sin afeitar ni duchar que se dedica a hurgar en tu nevera a las tres de la mañana—; sin embargo, como amiga, me inquieta.

Por su parte, a ella le preocupa de mí exactamente lo contrario. Nunca he llevado a un hombre a casa y aun menos lo he puesto de patitas en la calle. En lo que a Alice se refiere, semejante conducta me convierte en anormal.

Aunque no es el momento de discutir con mi mejor amiga me pregunto: ¿Douglas? ¿Tenía que escoger a Douglas?

—¿Voy a tener que mirar hacia otra parte cuando me lo encuentre por ahí?

—Es un buen tío —me contesta—. Tranquila.

Cierro los ojos y meneo la cabeza. El mero hecho de que esté desnuda de ese modo, tanto física como emocionalmente, me abruma. ¿Que no pasa nada? ¡Y un cuerno que no!

— Y ¿qué me dices de ti? ¿Esta vez has conseguido articular palabra?

Frunzo el entrecejo.

Como mi mejor amiga de toda la vida que es, Alice conoce todos mis secretos y algunos más. En su momento le conté mi ambiguo encuentro con el súper sexy Edward Cullen en el desfile de belleza. Su reacción fue típica de Alice: según ella si le hubiera dicho algo, él se habría desembarazado de Carmela y se habría marchado conmigo. Le contesté que eso era una locura, pero sus palabras avivaron las ascuas de mi fantasía.

—He hablado con él —le confieso.

—¿En serio? —Su voz se llena de curiosidad.

—Y va a venir a la presentación.

—Y ¿qué más?

No puedo evitar reírme.

—Eso es todo, Alice. El único propósito era ese.

—Bueno, vale, está bien. Oye, ahora en serio, es fabuloso, Nik. Acabas de apuntarte un tanto.

Si lo expresa así, no tengo más remedio que estar de acuerdo.

—Y ¿qué aspecto tiene ahora?

Sopeso la pregunta. No resulta fácil de contestar.

—Es… apasionado.

Y está como un tren, y es sexy y sorprendente e inquietante.

No, Cullen no es inquietante; pero mi reacción ante él, sí.

—¿Apasionado? —repite Alice—. Menudo descubrimiento. Quiero decir que ese tío es dueño de medio mundo. Me cuesta creer que pueda ser tierno y cariñoso. Más bien debe de ser siniestro y peligroso.

Arqueo una ceja. Alice acaba de describir perfectamente a Edward Cullen.

—¿Algo más de lo que informar? —me pregunta—. ¿Qué tal los cuadros? No voy a preguntarte si has visto a algún famoso porque no conoces ninguno que sea más joven que Cary Grant. Quiero decir que podrías darte de bruces con Bradley Cooper y ni te enterarías.

—La verdad es que Mike y Lyle están aquí y a pesar de sus desavenencias se muestran corteses el uno con el otro. Será interesante comprobar si la cadena acaba manteniendo su programa en antena una temporada más.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea me indica que acabo de apuntarme otro tanto, y tomo nota mentalmente para dar las gracias a Rosalie. No resulta fácil sorprender a mi compañera de piso.

—¡Serás zorra! —exclama finalmente—. Si no vuelves con un autógrafo de Mike Newton ya puedes irte buscando una nueva mejor amiga.

—Lo intentaré —le prometo—. La verdad es que podrías pasarte por aquí. Necesito que alguien me lleve a casa.

—¿Es porque a Aro le ha dado un ataque al corazón cuando Cullen ha dicho que asistirá personalmente a la presentación?

—Más o menos. Se ha marchado precipitadamente para prepararla. La reunión se ha adelantado a mañana.

—Y ¿tú sigues en la fiesta? ¿Cómo es eso?

—Cullen quería que me quedara.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡No me digas!

—No es lo que piensas. Tiene intención de comprar uno de los cuadros y quiere un consejo femenino.

—Claro, y como tú eres la única mujer que hay en la fiesta…

Me acuerdo de Audrey Hepburn y me siento confundida. Está claro que no soy la única mujer allí. ¿A qué juega Cullen?

—Lo único que necesito es que me lleven —replico y descargo injustamente mi irritación con Alice—. ¿Puedes venir a buscarme?

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Aro te ha dejado tirada en Malibú y ni siquiera te ha dado dinero para el taxi? ¡Pero si hay una hora de coche!

Vacilo un segundo de más.

—¿Qué pasa? —insiste Alice.

—Es solo que… Bueno, que Cullen dijo que él se ocuparía de llevarme a casa.

—Y ¿qué problema hay? ¿Su Ferrari no es lo bastante bueno para ti y prefieres un paseo en mi viejo Corolla?

Tiene razón. Si estoy todavía aquí es por culpa de Cullen. ¿Por qué debería molestar a una de mis amigas o tener que pagar una pasta por un taxi si me ha dicho que me llevaría a casa? ¿Realmente me pone tan nerviosa estar a solas con él?

Sí, así es. Lo cual resulta ridículo. La hija de Elisabeth Swan no se pone nerviosa cuando hay hombres cerca. La hija de Elisabeth Swan los maneja a su antojo. Es posible que haya pasado toda mi vida intentando escapar del dominio de mi madre, pero eso no significa que ella no me haya inculcado a fondo sus lecciones.

—Tienes razón —contesto a pesar de que no acabo de tener clara la idea de que una mujer sea capaz de manejar a su antojo a Edward Cullen—. Nos veremos en casa.

—Despiértame si estoy dormida. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

—No hay nada que contar.

—Mentirosa —me reprocha antes de colgar.

Guardo el móvil en el bolso y vuelvo al bar. Ahora sí que quiero esa copa de champán. Me quedo junto a la barra, sosteniendo mi bebida mientras miro en derredor. Enseguida localizo a Cullen. A él y a Audrey Hepburn. Él sonríe, ella ríe, y yo empiezo a ponerme de malhumor. Ese hombre no solo es la razón de que me encuentre tirada aquí, sino que ni siquiera ha hecho el menor esfuerzo por hablar nuevamente conmigo, no ha intentado disculparse por su desagradable comentario acerca de que sea su condenada decoradora y tampoco se ha molestado en procurarme un medio de transporte. Si tengo que coger un taxi pienso enviar la factura a Cullen International.

Rosalie pasa junto a mí del brazo de un individuo con el cabello tan blanco que me recuerda al Coronel Sanders. Le da una palmadita en el brazo, le susurra algo y se separa de él. El coronel sigue caminando mientras Rosalie se acerca.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—Claro —contesto.

Suelta un bufido.

—Lo siento, miento fatal.

—Quizá, pero no se puede decir que te hayas esforzado mucho.

—Lo siento, es que…

No acabo la frase y me coloco un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Llevo el cabello recogido en un moño y se supone que debo llevar sueltos unos cuantos mechones, pero en estos momentos no hacen más que ponerme nerviosa.

—La verdad es que resulta inescrutable —comenta Rosalie.

—¿Quién?

Señala a Edward con la cabeza, y yo miro en su dirección. Sigue hablando con Audrey Hepburn, pero tengo la certeza de que hace un instante me estaba observando. De todas maneras carezco de fundamentos en qué basar semejante afirmación y me contraría el hecho de no saber si solo estoy expresando mentalmente un deseo o si se trata de simple paranoia.

—¿Inescrutable, dices?

—Es un hombre difícil de interpretar —me dice Rosalie—. Lo conozco desde que era un chaval. Su padre me contrató para que lo representara cuando cierta marca de cereales quiso que su cara apareciera en sus anuncios de televisión. Como si lo que necesitáramos fuera a Edward Cullen con un subidón de azúcar. Ni hablar. El caso es que le encontré unos cuantos patrocinadores estupendos y lo ayudé a hacerse condenadamente famoso. Aun así, la mayor parte de las veces no sé qué pensar de él.

—¿Por qué no?

—Te lo acabo de decir, Texas, porque es i-nes-cru-ta-ble —me contesta subrayando todas y cada una de las sílabas—. En cualquier caso no lo culpo, no con la mierda que le echaron encima siendo niño. Cualquiera habría salido mal parado.

—¿Te refieres a la fama? Supongo que siendo tan joven tuvo que resultarle difícil.

Cullen ganó el Grand Slam junior a la edad de quince años y eso lo puso en lo más alto, pero la prensa ya llevaba tiempo cebándose con él. Con su buena planta y sus orígenes de clase trabajadora había sido elegido entre los talentos emergentes como el niño de oro del circuito.

—No, no es eso. —Rosalie hace un gesto con la mano para descartar la idea—. Edward siempre ha sabido manejar a la prensa. Es muy bueno a la hora de proteger sus secretos. Siempre lo ha sido. —Me mira y se echa a reír, como para darme a entender que solo estaba bromeando; pero no creo que lo estuviera—. Vaya, creo que estoy divagando. No, cariño, lo que ocurre es que Cullen es uno de esos individuos callados y sombríos. Sí, Texas, es igual que un iceberg: lo más profundo de él no se ve, y lo que se ve resulta duro y frío.

Ríe su propia ocurrencia y saluda con la mano a alguien que la ha oído y la mira. Observo a Cullen en busca de alguna evidencia del niño traumatizado que Rosalie ha mencionado, pero lo único que veo es la misma fuerza y seguridad en sí mismo del primer momento. Me pregunto si estaré contemplando una máscara o al hombre que hay detrás.

—Lo que quiero decir, cariño —prosigue Rosalie—, es que no deberías tomártelo como algo personal. Me refiero a cómo se ha comportado. No creo que pretendiera ser grosero. Seguramente estaba pensando en otra cosa y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

Yo me he olvidado del desaire de nuestra primera presentación, pero Rosalie no se ha dado cuenta. En estos momentos mis dificultades con Edward Cullen son numerosas y variadas y abarcan desde un simple problema de transporte hasta un montón de emociones mucho más complicadas que no me apetece analizar.

—Tenías razón con lo de Mike y Lyle —le digo porque sigue mirando a Cullen, y yo deseo descartar cualquier sugerencia de meternos en esa conversación—. Mi compañera de piso se ha quedado de piedra cuando le he contado que estoy en la misma habitación que ellos.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues ven, te los presentaré.

Las dos estrellas, pulcros y de punta en blanco como si la vida les fuera en ello, resultan ser perfectamente educados y perfectamente aburridos. No tengo nada que decirles y ni siquiera sé de qué trata su programa de televisión. Rosalie parece incapaz de asimilar que alguien no esté ni desee estar al tanto de las comidillas de Hollywood, de manera que atribuye mi actitud a la timidez y se dispone a dejarme en compañía de esos dos.

La Isabella social sonreiría educadamente y hablaría de nimiedades. Sin embargo, en estos momentos la Isabella social empieza a estar un poco harta, así que alargo la mano y cojo a Rosalie por la manga del vestido antes de que esté demasiado lejos. Me mira con expresión interrogadora, pero no sé qué decirle. El pánico empieza a crecer en mi interior: la Isabella social acaba de hacer mutis por el foro.

Y entonces la veo: mi excusa, mi salvación. Aparece tan inesperadamente, tan de sopetón, que me pregunto si sufro alucinaciones.

—Ese hombre de ahí… —digo al tiempo que señalo a un joven de unos veintitantos años, delgado, con el cabello largo y ondulado y gafas de montura metálica, que por su aspecto debería estar en Woodstock y no en una inauguración de arte. Contengo el aliento mientras espero que la visión se esfume en cualquier instante—. ¿No es Jacob Black?

—¿Conoces a Jacob? —me pregunta Rosalie antes de responder ella misma a su pregunta—. Ah, claro, es ese amigo tuyo que trabaja para Charles. ¿Dónde os conocisteis?

Se despide de Mike y Lyle, a quienes nuestra marcha tiene sin cuidado y siguen discutiendo mientras sonríen alegremente a la joven que se ha acercado para hacerse una foto con ellos.

—Crecimos juntos —le explico mientras me guía por entre la multitud.

Lo cierto es que nuestras familias fueron vecinas antes de queJake se marchara a la universidad. A pesar de que es dos años mayor que yo, fuimos inseparables hasta que cumplió los doce y sus padres lo enviaron interno a un colegio de Austin, y yo me morí de envidia.

Hace años que no lo he visto, pero es la clase de amigo con el que no necesito hablar todos los días. Podemos estar meses sin llamarnos, pero cuando me telefonea reanudamos nuestra conversación como si nada. Él y Alice son mis mejores amigos en este mundo y me llena de alegría ver que se encuentra aquí, justo cuando lo necesito desesperadamente.

Estamos cerca, pero no ha reparado en nuestra presencia. Sigue charlando de no sé qué programa de televisión con otro joven vestido muy en plan californiano, con vaqueros, americana de sport y una camisa rosa pá gesticula con las manos porque es su modo de hablar y cuando apunta en mi dirección sin querer, me mira y me ve. Se queda de piedra, deja caer la mano y viene hacia mí con los brazos extendidos.

—¡Isabella! ¡Qué guapa estás! —exclama mientras me da uno de sus abrazos de oso. Luego retrocede un paso sin retirar las manos de mis hombros y me mira de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué, prueba superada? —pregunto.

—Desde luego, ¿cuándo no?

—¿Cómo es que no estás en Nueva York?

—El bufete me trasladó la semana pasada. Iba a llamarte cualquier día de estos, pero no estaba seguro de cuándo te mudabas. —Me estrecha fuertemente de nuevo, y yo sonrío tanto que casi me duele la boca—. No sabes cómo me alegro de verte.

—Vaya, veo que os conocéis —comenta alegremente el joven de los vaqueros.

—Lo siento —se disculpa Jake—. Isabella, te presento a Jeff. Trabajamos juntos en Bender, Twain & McGuire.

—Lo que quiere decir con eso es que yo trabajo para él —añade Jeff—. Acabo de incorporarme como asociado, y Jeff lleva ya tres años. Creo que Maynard lo hará socio de pleno derecho cualquier día de estos.

—Muy gracioso —protesta Jake que a pesar de todo se siente halagado.

—¡Pero mírate! —le digo—. Mi pequeño pececito se ha convertido en todo un tiburón.

—Ah, no. Ya conoces las normas: por cada chiste de abogados que hagas me corresponden dos de rubias tontas.

—Está bien, lo retiro.

—Vamos, Jeff —dice Rosalie—. Dejemos que estos dos se pongan al día y vayamos a buscar nuestros propios problemas.

Lo educado sería decirles que no se molesten, pero estamos demasiado entregados a nuestros recuerdos. En cualquier caso doy saltos de alegría por tener aJake conmigo.

Hablamos de todo y de nada mientras nos encaminamos hacia la puerta porque hemos decidido tácitamente llevarnos fuera nuestra conversación. Estoy completamente absorta en los cálidos recuerdos que el familiar rostro de Jake despierta en mí; pero cuando llego a la puerta no puedo evitar volverme y mirar hacia la sala. No sé por qué lo hago. Puede que sea un simple acto reflejo, pero creo que se trata de algo más. Creo que busco a alguien. Creo que lo busco a él.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, mis ojos localizan al instante a Edward Cullen. Ya no está con Audrey Hepburn, sino que habla con un individuo bajo y calvo. Parece concentrado en la conversación, pero en ese momento levanta la cabeza, y nuestras miradas se cruzan.

Es entonces, en ese preciso instante, cuando comprendo que si me pidiera que me olvidara de mi amigo y me fuera con él, lo haría.

Maldito Cullen y maldita yo, pero me iría con él.


	6. Capitulo 5

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ************J. KENNER**

**********Chicas dejen su opinión si?**

* * *

**Capitulo5**

Llevo la chaqueta de Jake sobre los hombros y sujeto mis sandalias de tacón por las tiras mientras caminamos por la playa privada que hay detrás de la casa de Rosalie. Estoy segura de que no podemos estar aquí, pero me da igual. Empujo las olas con la punta del pie y lanzo gotas de agua de mar en todas direcciones. Es una travesura. Es agradable.

—¿Cómo está Vanessa? —le pregunto—. ¿Se alegra de que hayas vuelto?

En lo que concierne a Jake se trata de una pregunta delicada. Vanessa es su novia de a ratos sí y a ratos no. «A ratos sí» porque es fantástica, y Jake sería un idiota si cometiera la estupidez de echarlo todo por la borda. «A ratos no» porque el muy tonto ya ha cruzado esa línea más de una vez.

—Está comprometida —me dice.

—Oh, vaya…

Soy incapaz de disimular el tono de decepción de mi voz. Debería sonar consoladora y decirle que encontrará a otra igual de fantástica, pero lo único que se me ocurre pensar es qué habrá hecho.

De repente suelta una carcajada.

—¡Te lo has creído, boba!

—Menudo susto me has dado —le digo y le doy un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro—. Por un momento pensaba que habíais roto.

Su expresión se torna seria.

—Estuve a punto. Nueva York ha sido duro. Estar sin ella y sentirse tentado… Pero se acabó. Es la única mujer para mí. Joder, Isabella, no sé cómo lo he hecho para conseguirla.

—La has conseguido porque eres un tío estupendo.

—Soy un desastre, y tú lo sabes.

—Todo el mundo es un poco desastre, pero Vanessa ha sabido ver el Jake que hay debajo y te quiere.

—Es verdad que me quiere —contesta con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Me asombra pero es cierto. —Me mira de reojo—. Y hablando de desastres, ¿qué tal estás tú?

Me envuelvo un poco más en su chaqueta.

—Estupendamente, ya te lo he dicho.

Me detengo y hundo los dedos en la arena. Las olas llegan y me bañan los pies desnudos antes de retirarse y dejarme ligeramente más hundida en una arena que se ha vuelto inestable.

Junto a mí, Jake me mira de esa manera, como si conociera todos mis secretos. Yo tuerzo el gesto porque es verdad, pero acabo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Ahora es más fácil. Durante un tiempo la universidad fue complicada, pero después mejoró. —Le sonrío porque él tuvo mucho que ver en esa mejora—. Ahora no estoy segura, pero me siento bien estando lejos de Texas. Las cosas me van estupendamente, de verdad.

Me encojo de hombros nuevamente. En este momento no me apetece hablar.

Doy media vuelta y sigo andando.

—Deberíamos volver.

Asiente y camina conmigo.

Paseamos un rato en silencio. Las luces de casa de Rosalie se van aproximando. El sonido del mar llena el vacío entre nosotros. Es rítmico y profundo, y me da la sensación de que podría perderme en él. De hecho ya estoy un poco perdida.

Un poco más adelante Jake se detiene.

—Bueno, ¿qué opinas de los esmóquines? —me pregunta como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

—Me gustan —contesto—. El esmoquin es toda una tradición cuando se trata de vestir con formalidad. De todas maneras debo quitarle puntos porque resulta poco práctico. Por ejemplo, es complicado hacer surf con esmoquin; factible, pero complicado.

Jake se echa a reír.

—Quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas —me anuncia, y se me hace un nudo en la garganta—. A Vanessa le parece muy bien —prosigue—, pero dice que las fotos quedarán mejor si llevas esmoquin. Ya sabes, por parte del novio alguien vestido de pingüino y por parte de la novia una chica vestida de gasas y satén. ¿Qué te parece?

Me arrebujo en la chaqueta y parpadeo para contener las lágrimas.

—Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Por eso te lo pregunto. O me caso con Vanessa o me caso contigo, y me parece que la segunda opción mosquearía bastante a Vanessa. —Me observa como si esperara verme reír, pero cuando ve que no lo hago su expresión se suaviza—. Gracias —me dice.

—¿Por qué?

—Por alegrarte por mí.

—Es que me alegro —le digo.

Sin embargo estoy hablando con la sonrisa de la Isabella social puesta. Lo cierto es que las cosas están cambiando deprisa, y no quiero que Jake también cambie. Ha sido mi roca durante demasiado tiempo. ¿Qué será de mí si esa roca de repente desaparece?

De todas maneras no estoy siendo justa y lo sé.

Sigo caminando.

—Isa…

Me enjugo una lágrima errante.

—No hagas caso. Solo me estoy dejando llevar por la emociones como una tonta. Las bodas y las chicas, ya sabes, ¿no?

—Nada va a cambiar, Isa —dice porque sabe que la excusa de las hormonas es solo eso: una mala excusa—. Estoy contigo para lo que quieras y cuando quieras. A Vanessa no le importa.

El miedo hace presa en mí.

—¿No sabrá lo de…?

—Claro que no —me contesta—. Bueno…, sabe lo de Ashley.

No pasa nada. Jake ya salía con Vanessa cuando el inesperado suicidio de Ashley me dejó destrozada. Para mí era mucho más que mi hermana: era la vía de escape de la vida que mi madre me tenía preparada. Aunque Elisabeth ya se había casado y mudado de residencia cuando ella murió, su pérdida hizo que me hundiera. Alice y Jake fueron mis salvavidas, de manera que es natural que él se lo contara a Vanessa.

—Solo le he dicho que murió y que tú lo sentiste mucho —se apresura a añadir—. Sabes que nunca compartiría tus secretos con nadie.

El alivio que me invade es tan grande que ni siquiera me siento culpable por haber pensado que Jake podía haber traicionado mi confianza.

—Mira, parece que no hemos sido los únicos que han querido escapar del bullicio.

Señala hacia la casa de Rosalie. Hay gente en la terraza, iluminada por la luz que sale de los ventanales, pero Jake no se refiere a ellos. Tardo un momento en ver lo que él ve, y cuando lo hago doy un respingo.

Una escalera de caracol desciende entre las sombras desde la terraza hasta el suelo de tablas de la playa, y hay un hombre sentado en el último escalón. No alcanzo a ver su rostro, solo una oscura silueta, pero no me cabe duda de quién se trata.

Cuando nos acercamos, se levanta y compruebo que no me equivocaba.

—Señorita Swan, la estaba buscando —me dice Cullen acercándose a nosotros.

No mira a Jake en absoluto, sino que tiene los ojos clavados en mí, uno ámbar y ardiente; el otro negro y peligroso.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? —contesto mientras intento aparentar una indiferencia que estoy lejos de sentir.

—Porque soy responsable de usted.

Río alegremente.

—No veo cómo puede ser eso. Apenas lo conozco, señor Cullen.

—Prometí a su jefe que la dejaría sana y salva en su casa.

Jake se sitúa a mi lado y me rodea los hombros con gesto protector. Noto la presión de sus dedos a través del tejido de la chaqueta.

—Yo me voy, así que puedo llevar a Isabella. Considérese liberado de su responsabilidad.

Sin decir palabra, Cullen se acerca y coge la solapa de la americana con dos dedos, como si examinara la calidad de la tela. Entonces me doy cuenta de lo íntima que ha debido de parecerle la situación: los dos paseando por la playa y yo con la chaqueta de Jake sobre los hombros.

Siento la absurda necesidad de explicarle que no hay nada ni romántico ni sexual entre nosotros y debo hacer un notable esfuerzo para mantener la boca cerrada. Miro a Jake y le digo:

—Eso sería estupendo. ¿De verdad que no es una molestia?

—Ninguna en absoluto.

Noto la presión de su mano en el hombro, como si me apremiara, pero Cullen no se ha movido y nos impide el paso. El aire entre los tres parece cargado de electricidad. Es ridículo, pero por mi mente cruza la idea de que si me muevo acabaré prendida en su red. El pensamiento no es del todo desagradable.

—No pretendo que me libere de nada —le dice Cullen a Jake—, pero necesito que la señorita Swan se quede. Tenemos asuntos que tratar.

Sopeso discutir, pero recuerdo su anterior comentario en el sentido de que si mi obligación era buscar inversores para Aro lo estaba haciendo de pena. Me vuelvo hacia Jake y le hago un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada.

—¿Estás segura? —me pregunta en tono preocupado.

—De verdad. Vete tranquilo.

Vacila un instante, pero al final asiente.

—De acuerdo, te llamaré mañana —me dice sin apartar los ojos de Cullen.

Ha asumido el papel de hermano mayor y el mensaje subyacente en sus palabras está claro: «Y será mejor que llegue a casa sin problemas o de lo contrario tendremos un lío de los gordos».

Tengo la impresión de que mi imaginación anda desbocada.

Jake se despide con un beso y se dirige hacia la escalera de caracol.

—Un momento —dice Cullen, y él se detiene.

Contengo el aliento mientras me pregunto si voy a presenciar uno de esos rituales cargados de testosterona, pero Cullen se limita a alargar la mano para que le entregue las sandalias de tacón que sostengo por las tiras. Lo hago y me siento confundida hasta que se acerca un poco más y me quita suavemente de los hombros la chaqueta de Jake.

—Quédatela —dice Jake—. Ya me la devolverás.

Sin embargo ya no la llevo porque me he movido rápidamente con tal de aumentar la distancia entre Cullen y yo.

—No hará falta —dice este mientras se la entrega a Jake con una sonrisa amistosa.

Mi amigo vacila una fracción de segundo. Luego la coge, se la pone y me mira.

—Ten cuidado —me dice antes de desaparecer por la oscura escalera.

«¿Cuidado?, pero ¿qué demonios…?»

Miro a Cullen para ver si está tan sorprendido como yo, pero salta a la vista que las palabras de Jake no le interesan lo más mínimo. Toda su atención está concentrada en mí.

Recupero mis zapatos y le pregunto:

—¿De verdad tenemos asuntos que tratar?

En mi opinión mis obligaciones me esperan en el centro, con Aro, para preparar la reunión que se celebrará dentro de menos de dieciséis horas.

—Pues sí, los cuadros. Creía que iba a ayudarme.

—Me temo que se ha confundido. Recuerdo claramente haber rechazado su petición de que lo ayudara.

—Entonces es que me he equivocado. Creí que había cambiado de parecer cuando le dije que su opinión me resultaría valiosa.

—¿Creía que había cambiado de parecer, dice? ¿Qué le hizo pensar eso? ¿Fue la forma en que lo dejé plantado o mi manera de ignorarle?

Se limita a arquear una ceja para hacerme saber que mis subrepticias miradas hacia él y Audrey Hepburn no han sido tan subrepticias como yo pensaba.

Me observa, seguramente esperando alguna réplica punzante, pero no tengo intención de complacerlo. En estos momentos el silencio es sin duda la mejor táctica.

Alzo un poco la cabeza para observar su rostro. La escasa iluminación que llega de la terraza deja sus facciones sumidas en las sombras; sin embargo, sus ojos parecen absorber la luz: el ámbar, salvaje y ardiente; el otro, negro y rodeado de lava derretida, tan oscuro y profundo que podría caer dentro y perderme. «Los ojos son las ventanas del alma.» Me estremezco solo de pensarlo.

—Tiene frío —me dice mientras recorre mi brazo con la yema del dedo—. Se le ha puesto la carne de gallina.

Bueno, si antes no, ahora desde luego.

—Estaba mejor cuando llevaba una chaqueta —contesto.

Él se echa a reír, y me gusta como suena, tan libre, tan natural y siempre inesperado.

Se quita la americana y me la pone sobre los hombros sin hacer caso de mis protestas.

—Vamos a volver dentro —le digo mientras me la quito y se la devuelvo—. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Sigue sosteniendo mis sandalias, pero se niega a aceptar la chaqueta.

—Póngasela. No quiero que coja frío.

—¡Por amor de Dios! —exclamo metiendo los brazos en las mangas—. ¿Acaso siempre consigue lo que quiere?

Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y me doy cuenta de que lo he sorprendido.

—Pues sí —contesta.

Cinco puntos por sinceridad.

—Muy bien. Vayamos dentro y echemos un vistazo a los cuadros. Le indicaré cuáles me gustan y después podrá hacer lo que le plazca.

Me mira con expresión ligeramente perpleja.

—¿Perdón…?

—Pues que no parece la clase de persona que acepta consejos de nadie.

—Se equivoca, Isabella. —En sus labios mi nombre suena dulce como chocolate con leche—. Tengo muy en cuenta todas las opiniones que considero importantes.

El calor que desprende su persona resulta palpable. Ya no necesito la chaqueta. Qué demonios, la maldita chaqueta me asfixia.

Vuelvo la cabeza y contemplo la arena, el mar y el firmamento. Cualquier cosa menos a ese hombre. Estoy hecha un lío, pero ese no es el problema. El problema es que me gusta esa sensación.

—Isabella, míreme —me pide amablemente.

Lo miro sin pensar, y entre los dos no hay ninguna Isabella social. Me hallo tan desnuda como si me hubiera quitado el vestido.

—Ese hombre con el que estaba… ¿Qué representa para usted?

¡Paf! La Isabella social vuelve al trabajo. Noto que mi rostro se endurece y que mis ojos se tornan fríos. Edward Cullen se me antoja igual que una araña, y yo soy el ingenuo insecto al que va a devorar.

Aparto la mirada, pero solo un segundo. Cuando me vuelvo luzco la misma sonrisa estúpida que le obsequié hace seis años en el desfile de belleza. Debería subir el volumen y decirle que Jake no es asunto suyo.

Pero no lo hago.

No estoy segura de comprender el instinto que pone en mis labios esa respuesta, pero es el que viene con mi persona. Tan pronto como he contestado doy la espalda a Cullen y empiezo a subir por la escalera mientras mis palabras flotan en el aire tras de mí:

—Es Jacob Black. Solíamos acostarnos juntos.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**


	7. Capitulo 6

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ************J. KENNER**

**********Estoy felizzzzzzzzzzz**

**********Acabo de conseguir la tercera y ultima parte de esta trilogía **

**********Asi que tendremos esta historia hasta el FINAL**

**********AHHHHHHHHHH**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

No es exactamente cierto, pero se aproxima bastante. En cualquier caso es una historia cuya trama puedo tejer y destejer sin alejarme demasiado de la realidad.

Se trata de una capa más de mi armadura, y en lo que se refiere a Edward Cullen necesito todas las corazas posibles.

Me sigue mientras subo por la escalera porque es demasiado estrecha para que podamos hacerlo juntos.

—Isabella… —dice en tono que suena igual que una orden.

Me detengo y me vuelvo para mirarlo desde mi posición, tres peldaños por encima de él. Constituye una perspectiva interesante. No creo que abunden los que han tenido la oportunidad de mirar a Edward Cullen por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué significa Jacob Black para usted ahora? —me pregunta.

Es posible que solo sea mi imaginación, pero creo ver algo vulnerable en los ojos de Cullen.

—Es un amigo —respondo—. Un gran amigo.

Creo que es alivio lo que veo en su rostro, y la combinación de ambas emociones —alivio y vulnerabilidad— hace que se me corte la respiración.

Sin embargo, desaparece rápidamente, y a continuación su pregunta «¿Se acuesta con él ahora?» resulta decididamente glacial.

Me masajeo las sienes. Estos cambios de caliente a frío y viceversa me marean.

—¿Qué pasa, estoy es un concurso de televisión? ¿Ha invertido todos sus millones en un programa de cámara indiscreta o algo así?

Parece totalmente sorprendido.

—¿De qué está hablando? —pregunta.

—De que primero se muestra amable y después insoportable.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Por favor, no finja que no sabe a qué me refiero. A veces es usted tan grosero que me dan ganas de abofetearlo y…

—Pero no lo hace, ¿no?

Lo fulmino con la mirada y paso por alto la interrupción.

—Y a continuación se vuelve todo amabilidad y dulzura.

Arquea las cejas.

—¿Dulzura?

—De acuerdo. La palabra «dulce» no es la que le describe mejor. Olvide lo de «amabilidad y dulzura» y mejor quédese con «temperamental y apasionado».

—Apasionado… —murmura y logra que parezca mucho más sensual de lo que yo pretendía—. Me gusta como suena.

Y también a mí.

De repente tengo la boca seca.

—La cuestión es que usted me confunde.

Me mira con franca jovialidad.

—Pues también me gusta cómo suena eso.

—Y además es exasperante e impertinente.

—¿Impertinente? —repite.

No sonríe, pero juraría que noto cierto tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

—Hace preguntas que no tiene derecho a formular.

—Y usted marea la perdiz de un modo muy elegante, pero sigue sin responder a mi impertinente pregunta.

—Creía que un hombre tan inteligente como usted se habría dado cuenta de que la estoy evitando.

—Mire, señorita Swan, un hombre no llega donde yo he llegado sin prestar atención a los detalles. Soy tan diligente como persistente. —Me tiene atrapada, inmovilizada en su punto de mira—. Cuando me interesa comprar algo aprendo todo lo que puedo sobre ese algo y a continuación lo persigo sin descanso.

Tengo que tomarme un par de segundos para recordar cómo se articulan las palabras.

—¿De verdad?

—Si no me equivoco, la revista _Forbes_ de este mes publica una entrevista mía, y no me cabe duda de que el periodista subraya mi tenacidad.

—Me aseguraré de leerla.

—Y yo de que mi secretaria le envíe una copia. Puede que entonces comprenda lo insistente que puedo llegar a ser.

—Lo he comprendido, no se preocupe. Lo que no acabo de entender es por qué le fascina tanto con quién me acuesto y con quién no.

De repente intuyo que estoy pisando terreno peligroso y recuerdo el refrán que habla de jugar con fuego.

Cullen sube un peldaño y con él aumenta la proximidad de su cuerpo.

—Hay muchas cosas de usted que me fascinan.

Ay Dios. Asciendo cuidadosamente al siguiente escalón.

—Soy un libro abierto, señor Cullen.

—Usted y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto, señorita Swan, pero algún día…

Deja la frase sin terminar y, aunque sé que no debería, no tengo más remedio que preguntar:

—Algún día, ¿qué?

—Algún día se abrirá para mí, señorita Swan, en más de un sentido.

Deseo responder pero creo que he perdido la facultad del habla. Edward Cullen desea algo de mí. Es más, desea quitarme mi coraza y conocer mis secretos.

La idea me resulta aterradora y al mismo tiempo extrañamente atractiva.

Desconcertada subo otro escalón hacia la terraza y hago una mueca. Cullen se pone a mi lado de un salto.

—¿Qué le ocurre?

—Nada, me he pinchado con algo.

Mira mis pies desnudos, y yo le pido que me entregue las sandalias de tacón alto.

—Soy muy bonitas —me dice—. Quizá debería ponérselas.

—¿Bonitas? —repito—. No son bonitas, son fabulosas. Me recogen el pie, realzan mi pedicura, hacen que mis piernas parezcan más delgadas y dan a mi culo el aire respingón necesario para que este vestido me quede de muerte.

Una sonrisa le curva la comisura de la boca.

—Me he dado cuenta. Tiene razón, son fabulosas.

—Y también son el único derroche que me he permitido en mi primera salida de compras por Los Ángeles.

—Seguro que los daños que ha sufrido su cuenta corriente han valido la pena.

—Completamente, pero son una tortura cuando se trata de andar, y ahora que me las he quitado no sé si podré ponérmelas de nuevo. Mejor dicho: no sé si podré ponérmelas de nuevo y caminar.

—Entiendo su dilema. Afortunadamente me he especializado en hallar solución a tan espinosos problemas.

—¿De verdad? Pues ilumíneme, se lo ruego.

—Tiene tres opciones: puede quedarse en la escalera, puede volver a la fiesta descalza o puede ponerse las sandalias y sufrir.

—No sé por qué esperaba algo mejor del gran Edward Cullen. Si esta es toda la inteligencia que hace falta para convertirse en el líder de un imperio empresarial, debería tener el mío propio hace tiempo.

—Lamento decepcionarla.

—Para empezar, quedarme en la escalera no es una opción —le digo—. Hace frío y deseo despedirme de Rosalie.

—Mmm… —Asiente con el entrecejo fruncido—. Tiene razón, no he examinado debidamente el problema.

—Por eso es un problema. En cuanto a volver a la fiesta descalza, la hija de Elizabeth Swan no tiene por costumbre aparecer descalza en ninguna recepción, por mucho que le pueda apetecer. Sin duda se trata de un rasgo genético.

—En ese caso su alternativa está clara: va a tener que ponerse sus sandalias de tacón.

—¿Y sufrir? No gracias, no me va el dolor.

Mis palabras son frívolas y no del todo ciertas. Cullen me mira larga y fijamente, y por un momento recuerdo las palabras de despedida de Jake: «Ten cuidado». Luego su rostro se despeja y vuelve a mirarme con expresión divertida. Casi me derrito de alivio.

—Hay otra opción más.

—¿Lo ve? Me la estaba ocultando.

—Puedo cogerla en brazos y llevarla a la fiesta.

—Sí, claro —respondo—. Bueno, voy a ponerme otra vez estas monadas y a sufrir.

Me siento en la escalera y me ato las sandalias. Resulta poco agradable. No han cedido, y mies pies protestan. He disfrutado paseando por la playa, pero tendría que haber sabido que todo tiene un precio.

Me pongo en pie, hago una mueca de dolor y sigo subiendo. Cullen me sigue y cuando llegamos a la terraza se sitúa a mi lado, me coge del brazo y se inclina sobre mí hasta que noto su aliento en mi oreja.

—Algunas cosas valen la pena el dolor que causan. Me alegro de que haya decidido ponerse esos tacones.

Me vuelvo bruscamente y lo miro.

—¿Qué?

—Solo digo que me alegro de que se los haya puesto.

—¿Aunque eso signifique que yo haya rechazado su ofrecimiento de cargar conmigo y pasearme por la fiesta en plan cavernícola?

—No recuerdo haber mencionado ningún estilo cavernícola, pero la idea resulta claramente interesante.

Saca su iPhone y teclea algo.

—Y ¿ahora qué hace?

—Tomo nota.

Río y meneo la cabeza.

—Le diré una cosa, señor Cullen: puede hacer lo que le dé la gana, pero siempre consigue sorprenderme. —Lo miro de arriba abajo—. No llevará un par de chanclas encima, ¿verdad? Esa sería la clase de sorpresa que me vendría estupendamente.

—Me temo que no, pero es posible que en el futuro las lleve, aunque solo sea para asegurarme. No había caído en la cuenta de que el calzado cómodo puede convertirse en una valiosa moneda de cambio.

Me doy cuenta de que estoy en modo seducción con Edward Cullen, el hombre que ha sido todo frío y ardor durante toda la fiesta, el hombre que desprende poder y es dueño de un imperio que le permite tener a cualquier mujer que desee con solo chasquear los dedos. Y en estos momentos, esa mujer soy yo.

Resulta un pensamiento asombroso y también halagador. Y por qué no, excitante.

—La verdad es que sé exactamente cómo se siente —dice.

Lo miro boquiabierta mientras me pregunto si me habrá leído el pensamiento.

—Siempre he odiado las zapatillas de tenis —prosigue—. Solía presentarme en los entrenamientos descalzo, y mi entrenador se ponía frenético.

—¿De verdad? —Ese pequeño cotilleo sobre la verdadera vida de Cullen me resulta fascinante—. Pero usted patrocinaba una marca de zapatillas, ¿no?

—Sí, la única marca que no me dejaba marcas.

—Bonita frase. Podría haberla empleado en el anuncio.

—Cierto, lástima que no estuviera usted en el equipo de publicistas.

Alarga la mano y recorre el perfil de mi mandíbula con el pulgar. Me estremezco y dejo escapar un suspiro. Fija sus ojos en mi boca y tengo la certeza de que va a besarme, aunque no quiero de ninguna manera que lo haga, pero ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué no me ha besado todavía?

En ese momento se abren las puertas de la terraza y sale una pareja del brazo. Edward retira la mano, y el hechizo se rompe. Siento deseos de gritar a los recién llegados, pero no solo porque me han dejado a medias y llena de deseo insatisfecho. No, se ha perdido algo más. Me gusta el Edward Cullen que ríe y bromea en la penumbra, que coquetea tan delicadamente y a la vez con tanta decisión. El Edward que me deja mirar en sus ojos.

Pero nuestro momento se ha esfumado, y estoy segura de que si volvemos dentro se pondrá de nuevo su máscara, tan segura como de que yo me pondré otra vez la mía.

Estoy a punto de proponer que volvamos a bajar a la playa, pero Cullen me sostiene la puerta abierta, y su rostro vuelve a ser un conjunto de líneas rectas y ángulos. Entro en el salón con un nudo de tristeza en el estómago.

La fiesta está en su apogeo, puede que incluso más que antes porque los invitados van por su segunda, tercera o cuarta copa. El ambiente se nota cargado y resulta casi claustrofóbico. Cuando me quito la americana de Cullen y se la devuelvo, él pasa la mano por el forro de seda.

—Está caliente —me dice antes de ponérsela con un movimiento totalmente normal pero inexplicablemente erótico.

Una camarera se materializa junto a mí con una bandeja llena de copas de vino espumoso. Cojo una de las copas alargadas, la vacío de un trago, y antes de que la joven haya podido alejarse se la devuelvo y cojo otra.

—Es con fines medicinales —le digo a Cullen, que también tiene una copa en la mano pero todavía no la ha probado.

No comparto sus reservas así que vacío la mitad de un largo trago. Las burbujas parecen subir directamente a mi cabeza y hacen que me sienta ligeramente mareada. Es una sensación agradable a la que no estoy demasiado acostumbrada. Bebo, desde luego, pero no a menudo y casi nunca champán. Esta noche me siento vulnerable, vulnerable y llena de ansia. Con un poco de suerte el alcohol aplacará esa sed. O eso o me dará valor para ponerle remedio.

Ni hablar.

Estoy a punto de tirar el resto del champán. No pienso meterme en ese berenjenal ni con la ayuda de las burbujas.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás para beber otro sorbo y veo que Cullen tiene sus ojos puestos en mí. Son oscuros, expertos y depredadores. Siento la urgencia de dar un paso atrás, pero me limito a sujetar con fuerza el tallo de la copa y a quedarme clavada en el sitio.

La comisura de sus labios dibuja una leve sonrisa cuando se inclina sobre mí, y respiro el fresco aroma de su colonia, como el de un bosque tras la lluvia. Me aparta de la mejilla un mechón de cabello, y me pregunto por qué no me he derretido allí mismo.

Todo mi cuerpo se ha vuelto hipersensible. Mi piel, los latidos de mi corazón. Me estremezco por completo. El vello de los brazos y de la nuca se me eriza como si estuviera en medio de una tormenta eléctrica. Lo que percibo es el poder de Cullen, naturalmente, y lo percibo en toda su intensidad por culpa de la creciente necesidad que late entre mis muslos.

—¿En qué está pensando, señorita Swan?

Noto la ironía de su voz. Me irrita resultar tan transparente.

Esa punzada de irritación es buena porque me saca de mi ensimismamiento. Por eso y porque estoy achispada por el champán lo miro a los ojos y le contesto:

—En usted, señor Cullen.

Sus labios se abren en un gesto de sorpresa, pero se rehace rápidamente.

—No sabe cómo me alegra.

Apenas oigo sus palabras porque estoy absorta en su boca. Es hermosa, grande y sensual.

Se aproxima un poco más, y la tormenta que ruge entre nosotros se intensifica. El ambiente está cargado, tanto que casi puedo ver como saltan chispas.

—Señorita Swan, creo que debería saber que la habré besado antes de que esta noche termine.

—Oh.

No sé si esa palabra constituye una expresión de sorpresa o de asentimiento, pero me pregunto cómo será sentir sus labios en los míos, su lengua abriéndose paso en mi boca y las ardientes exploraciones cuando las manos se entrelazan y los cuerpos se estrechan.

—Debo decir que me alegro de que también le apetezca.

Sus palabras me arrancan de mis fantasías y esta vez sí que retrocedo. Primero un paso y después otro, hasta que la tormenta se calma y puedo volver a pensar con claridad.

—No estoy segura de que sea buena idea —le digo, porque las fantasías están muy bien, pero esta no debe llegar más lejos y es importante que no me olvide de eso.

—Al contrario, creo que es una de mis mejores ideas.

Trago saliva. Para ser sincera deseo que siga adelante allí mismo, pero afortunadamente es el propio Cullen quien me rescata de mis locos deseos. O mejor dicho: su fama. Al parecer Aro no es el único que cree en el poder de hacer contactos y enseguida nos vemos rodeados por un montón de gente que desea disfrutar de su favor: inversores, inventores, aficionados al tenis, mujeres solas. Se acercan y parlotean, y Cullen se los quita educadamente de encima. La única que sigue a su lado soy yo. Yo y un interminable desfile de camareras con más champán helado para que sea capaz de apagar el fuego que arde en mi interior.

Sin embargo, la sala empieza a darme vueltas, de modo que doy un golpecito en el brazo de Cullen e interrumpo su conversación con un ingeniero de robótica que parece lanzado.

—Disculpe un momento —le digo y acto seguido me dirijo hacia un pequeño sofá de un rincón.

Cullen me da caza tan rápidamente que no puedo evitar pensar que el ingeniero debe de estar hablando solo porque no habrá tenido tiempo de darse cuenta de que su presa se ha esfumado.

—Debería bajar un poco el ritmo —me dice como si hablara con uno de sus subordinados.

Pero no lo soy.

—Estoy bien y tengo un plan —le digo.

Lo que no menciono es que mi plan consiste en sentarme y no levantarme de nuevo.

—Si ese plan supone emborracharse hasta caer desmayada, diría que va por buen camino.

—No me venga con esos aires de superioridad.

Me detengo en medio del salón y miro en derredor para contemplar la colección de cuadros que llenan el espacio. Entonces me vuelvo hacia Cullen con deliberada lentitud y lo miro a los ojos.

—Supongo que lo que busca es un desnudo.

Percibo el calor que asciende y lucha por abrasarle la máscara y debo hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír en señal de victoria. Cullen alza una ceja.

—Creía que no deseaba ayudarme.

—Es que me siento generosa —contesto—. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Desnudos, paisajes, naturalezas muertas con fruta? Supongo que ya que estamos en la fiesta de Rosalie estará pensando en un desnudo, ¿no?

—Sí, es precisamente en lo que pienso.

—¿Y ve alguno por aquí que le guste?

—La verdad es que sí.

Me mira directamente. Creo que quizá he jugado a este juego con excesiva caballerosidad. Me consta que debería dar marcha atrás, pero no lo hago. Puede que sean las burbujitas las que hablan, pero me gusta ver el deseo en él. No, eso no es verdad. Lo que me gusta es ver que me desea a mí.

Es una ocurrencia sencilla pero sorprendente. Me aclaro la garganta y digo:

—Pues muéstremelo.

—Perdón, ¿cómo dice?

Tengo que obligarme a sonar indiferente.

—Ya me ha oído, muéstreme el que le gusta.

—Me encantará hacerlo, señorita Swan, créame.

El mensaje oculto en sus palabras está muy poco oculto. Respiro hondo. He sido yo quien ha abierto esa puerta —y de una patada, se podría añadir—, así que ahora me toca cruzarla. Incómoda, cambio de postura… y tropiezo con uno de mis tacones.

Cullen me coge del brazo, y doy un respingo cuando el contacto de su mano en mi piel desnuda me recorre todo el cuerpo como un estremecimiento.

—Será mejor que se descalce, no vaya a hacerse daño.

—Ni hablar. No me paseo descalza por las fiestas.

—Está bien.

Me coge de la mano y me lleva hacia el pasillo cerrado por la cuerda de terciopelo. Camina despacio por consideración a mis doloridos pies, pero entonces me mira con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿No sería mejor que sencillamente cargara con usted en plan cavernícola?

Mi expresión ceñuda se torna en boquiabierta cuando lo veo retirar la cuerda y pasar al oscuro y privado vestíbulo que hay al otro lado. Titubeo un instante y lo sigo. Vuelve a enganchar el cordón y se sienta en un sofá tapizado de terciopelo. Me mira sin la menor expresión de disculpa, como si fuera el dueño del mundo y de todo lo que este contiene, y da una palmadita al asiento contiguo. Estoy mareada y me duelen los pies, de modo que tomo asiento sin discutir.

—Bien, ahora quítese esos tacones. No diga nada —añade antes de que yo tenga tiempo de protestar—, hemos pasado al otro lado de la cuerda de modo que oficialmente no estamos en la fiesta y usted no infringe ninguna norma.

Esto último lo dice con una sonrisa maliciosa a la que correspondo sin pensar.

—Siéntese de lado y coloque los pies en mi regazo —me indica.

Aunque la Isabella social protestaría, pongo los pies sobre sus piernas.

—Y ahora cierre los ojos y relájese.

Obedezco, pero durante un momento no noto nada y temo que me esté gastando una broma pesada. Entonces la yema de su dedo empieza a recorrerme la planta del pie. Arqueo la espalda, entre sorprendida y encantada. Su toque es como el de una pluma y casi me hace cosquillas. Cuando repite el movimiento dejo escapar un suspiro estremecido, y todo mi cuerpo se pone tenso mientras me concentro en ese punto. Noto como si me atravesaran alfileres y me doy cuenta de que estoy excitada.

Me agarro al borde del sofá y echo la cabeza más hacia atrás. Unos mechones de cabello rozan mi nuca. La combinación de esas dos sensaciones —su tacto en mis pies y la suave caricia de mi pelo— resulta irresistible. La cabeza me da vueltas de verdad, y no es por el champán.

Él aumenta la presión y utiliza los pulgares para calmar el dolor de mis pies, y a continuación masajea suavemente los puntos donde las sandalias me rozaban. Resulta lento e íntimo. Y también endiabladamente confuso.

Respiro pesadamente y no puedo pasar por alto el pequeño nudo de miedo que se está formando en mi estómago. He bajado la guardia. He permitido que las cosas siguieran adelante y me estoy acercando peligrosamente al punto donde nunca llego; pero desconozco si tengo la fuerza para retroceder, maldita sea.

—Ahora —me dice.

Abro los ojos, confundida, y la arrebatada expresión de sus ojos está a punto de acabar conmigo.

—Voy a besarla —me dice, y noto su mano en mi nuca sin apenas haber tenido tiempo de asimilar sus palabras.

De alguna manera ha cambiado de posición, y ya no son mis pies los que están en su regazo, sino mis muslos. Nuestros cuerpos se han acercado y él está inclinado hacia mí, con sus labios apretados contra los míos. Me sorprende la suavidad de su boca y al mismo tiempo su firmeza. Se ha hecho con el mando de la situación, exigente, y toma exactamente lo que desea…, que es lo mismo que yo estoy dispuesta a darle.

Me oigo gemir, y él aprovecha que entreabro los labios para hundir su lengua entre ellos.

Es un experto besando, y me dejo arrastrar por el placer. No sé cuándo, pero en un momento determinado me doy cuenta de que una de mis manos lo coge por la camisa y la otra se hunde en su pelo. Es denso y suave. Lo agarro entre mis dedos y empujo para aplastar aún más su boca contra la mía. Deseo perderme en ese beso. Deseo que el fuego que arde en mi interior crezca más. Quizá me consuma, y renazca cual ave Fénix tras haber sido incinerada por el contacto de Edward Cullen.

Su lengua acaricia la mía y despierta chispas eróticas que bailan por todo mi cuerpo. Mi piel, que ya estaba sensible debido a su proximidad, parece haberse convertido en un instrumento de tortura, porque la expectación del contacto de Cullen resulta insoportable. Una ansia sorda e imperiosa crece entre mis muslos, y debo apretar las piernas tanto para defenderme como para intentar satisfacerla.

Él deja escapar un gruñido y me hace cambiar de postura en sus brazos. De repente, su mano está en mi cadera, y el suave tejido de mi falda me acaricia la piel mientras él lo desliza hacia mi entrepierna. Estoy excitada y nerviosa y me pongo tensa, pero no hago nada por apartar a Cullen. Mi cuerpo se estremece, mi clítoris palpita y deseo el alivio. Deseo a Edward.

Noto su cuerpo firme contra el mío. Me mantiene pegada a él y me besa más profundamente mientras su mano baja hacia mi sexo con lentitud suficiente para hacerme enloquecer. Cambio de postura y dejo una pierna sobre sus muslos, pero nuestra posición es incómoda, y mi otra pierna resbala. Apoyo el pie descalzo en el suelo para equilibrarme y en ese momento noto que una corriente de aire se abre camino bajo mi falda para jugar con mis bragas húmedas.

Me encuentro abierta y vulnerable. Cullen apoya su mano en mi sexo al tiempo que deja escapar un gemido en mi boca. Noto su calor a pesar del vestido y del satén de mis bragas. Me acaricia a través de la ropa, y sus dedos juguetean con mi clítoris. Estoy tan húmeda que creo que voy a derretirme.

Tengo la falda subida, pero sigue cubriéndome los muslos. No obstante, él está cerca, muy cerca de ciertos secretos que no quiero compartir, y sé que si intenta acariciarme la entrepierna saltaré. Estoy nerviosa, incluso asustada, pero el miedo y el peligro han añadido un plus a mi excitación. No recuerdo haber estado tan caliente en mi vida.

Sus dedos me provocan y desencadenan una fiebre salvaje que me envuelve. Estoy a punto, solo un poco más y…

Pero entonces su mano desaparece. Abro los ojos y durante un fugaz instante su expresión sigue siendo cálida y franca. Creo que soy la única cosa del mundo que ve, pero entonces algo cambia y la máscara vuelve a ocupar su lugar. Me hace cambiar de postura y me levanta del tal modo que quedo medio sentada en su regazo.

—Edward, ¿qué…?

Es en ese momento cuando oigo una voz a mis espaldas, una voz alegre y femenina que dice:

—Te he estado buscando por todas partes. ¿Estás listo?

«Oh, Dios mío. ¿Acaba de aparecer? ¿Cuánto rato llevará ahí?»

Miro a Edward sin poder hacer nada, pero no se da cuenta. Está mirando por encima del hombro y hablando con alguien.

—Tengo que ocuparme de que lleven a su casa a la señorita Swan —dice.

Me vuelvo y me encuentro mirando a Audrey Hepburn. Me saluda con un gesto de cabeza, sonríe a Edward y da media vuelta y se aleja.

Este me baja de sus piernas con suavidad, se levanta y me tiende la mano.

—Vámonos.

Me tiemblan las piernas. De hecho todo mi cuerpo tiembla por culpa de sus atenciones. Aun así vuelvo a ponerme los tacones y lo sigo sin hacer preguntas. Me siento confundida y avergonzada y no sé qué pensar exactamente.

Localizamos a Rosalie entre la multitud que empieza a menguar, y me despido. Me da un abrazo. Le prometo que la llamaré en un par de días. Es una promesa que tengo intención de cumplir.

Cuando salimos, Cullen me pone su chaqueta sobre los hombros. Caminamos hasta una limusina que nos espera aparcada en una rotonda junto al camino de acceso. Un chófer con librea abre la puerta, y Edward me hace un gesto para que entre. No había estado en un coche así desde que era niña, y me detengo un momento para admirarlo. Un gran sofá de cuero negro ocupa todo el fondo y un lateral. En el otro hay un bar completo con un decantador de cristal tallado y copas a juego que centellean bajo las luces escondidas tras la madera barnizada. Una gruesa moqueta cubre el suelo. Todo el interior es una declaración de lujo, dinero y elegancia.

Me siento en la parte del fondo para no dar la espalda al conductor. El cuero es suave y cálido y parece envolver mi cuerpo. Miro hacia la puerta mientras espero a que Edward entre.

Salvo que no lo hace.

—Buenas noches, Isabella —dice en el mismo tono protocolario que ha utilizado en otros momentos de la velada—. Espero con impaciencia la presentación de mañana.

Entonces cierra la puerta y vuelve a casa de Rosalie y a Audrey Hepburn, a la que veo perfilada en la puerta, tendiéndole la mano para hacerlo pasar.

* * *

**Quiero que la tierra me trague jajaja**

**En serio chicas dejen un review o pensare que no les gusta la historia **


	8. Capitulo 7

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ************J. KENNER**

**Capitulo 7**

Estoy sola, estoy enfadada, me siento mortificada y avergonzada.

También estoy caliente, de ahí la vergüenza.

Es por mi maldita culpa, desde luego. He estado jugando con fuego y lo sabía.

Edward Cullen está fuera de mi alcance. Más aún, resulta peligroso. ¿Por qué Jake se ha dado cuenta y yo no?

Pero sí me he dado cuenta.

La dureza de su mirada, la máscara que se coloca con tanta habilidad. Lo primero que me dijo el instinto fue que enviara al cuerno a Edward Cullen. ¿Por qué demonios no le hice caso?

¿Porque creí haber visto algo más de lo que había en realidad?

¿Porque yo también llevo una máscara y creí haber encontrado una especie de alma gemela?

¿Porque está como un tren y me deseaba abiertamente?

¿Porque una parte de mí ansía el peligro?

Cierro los ojos. Si esto fuera un test de opción múltiple tendría que marcar «todas las anteriores».

Me digo que da igual. Como mucho Edward Cullen desea conquistarme del mismo modo que ha conquistado el mundo de la industria, pero por mucho que pueda anhelar el contacto de su cuerpo contra el mío, en este momento estoy convencida de que no debo permitir que eso ocurra. No me expondría de esa manera ante un hombre que solo pretende echar un polvo rápido. Qué demonios, no quiero mostrarme a nadie de ese modo. No quiero escuchar las preguntas ni dar explicaciones. Guardo celosamente mis secretos.

Me desprendo de mis tacones de un puntapié y después echo la cabeza hacia atrás y mantengo los ojos cerrados. Doy gracias por la suavidad con la que se desplaza la limusina porque la cabeza me da ya suficientes vueltas.

El champán, que tan buena idea parecía en su momento, ahora se me antoja una estupidez.

Empiezo a adormilarme cuando el móvil me despierta bruscamente. Doy un respingo y rebusco en mi bolso diminuto. No reconozco la llamada, pero si teniendo en cuenta que únicamente he dado mi nuevo número a Alice y a Aro, no necesito un título en estadística para deducir que o es uno de ellos, desde otro teléfono, o se trata de un teleoperador.

—Estoy cansada —contesto, porque si es un teleoperador se lo merece.

—No me extraña —contesta una voz que me resulta familiar—. Me parece recordar que le recomendé que se lo tomara con calma.

—¡Señor Cullen! ¿Cómo ha conseguido este número? —pregunto mientras me incorporo demasiado rápidamente.

—Quería escuchar su voz.

El tono de Cullen es grave y sensual. Cae sobre mí igual que calor líquido a pesar de todo lo que estuviera diciéndome a mí misma.

—Ah…

—Y también quiero verla otra vez.

Me obligo a respirar.

—Pues me verá mañana porque asistiré a la reunión —respondo convencida de que debo cortar esto de raíz.

—Aguardo ese momento con impaciencia. Quizá habría sido más prudente por mi parte esperar hasta entonces para hablar con usted, pero al imaginármela recostada en el asiento de cuero de mi limusina, relajada y algo bebida… Bueno, era una imagen que no podía pasar por alto.

Estoy hecha un lío. ¿Qué ha sido del hombre que me depositó en este coche con tanta frialdad?

—Quiero verla otra vez —repite en tono más categórico.

No me molesto en fingir que no lo entiendo. Está claro que no habla de asuntos de trabajo.

—¿Consigue siempre lo que quiere?

—Sí —responde sencillamente—. En especial cuando el deseo es mutuo.

—No lo es —miento.

—¿De verdad?

Percibo interés en su voz. Para él esto no es más que un juego. Es lo que soy para él: solo un juego. La idea me irrita y eso es bueno. Una Isabella irritada tiene mucho más autocontrol que una Isabella cansada.

—De verdad.

—¿Cómo se sentía cuando la dejé en la limusina?

Cambio de postura, incómoda. No sé adónde nos lleva esta conversación, pero estoy segura de que no me va a gustar.

—Isbell…

—¡No me llame así! —espeto.

—Muy bien, Isabella —contesta como si supiera que está curando una herida muy profunda—. ¿Cómo se sentía cuando la dejé en la limusina?

—Muy disgustada, y usted lo sabía perfectamente.

—¿Porque la estaba enviando a casa sola en una limusina? ¿O porque la estaba enviando a casa sola en una limusina para poder atender una cita con una mujer hermosa?

—Por si no se ha fijado, apenas nos conocemos. Tiene todo el derecho de salir con quien quiera y cuando quiera.

—Y usted tiene todo el derecho de sentirse celosa.

—No estoy celosa y no tengo derecho a estarlo. Permítame que le recuerde lo principal: apenas lo conozco.

—Ya veo. ¿Eso significa que el hecho de que nos deseemos mutuamente no cuenta? ¿Y tampoco cuenta que haya hecho que se excitara, que tuviera su sexo en mi mano y la hiciera gemir?

Está a punto de hacerme gemir de nuevo, pero me las arreglo para mantener un valiente silencio.

—Está bien —prosigue—, dígame, ¿qué nivel de intimidad es necesario alcanzar para que los celos puedan asomar la cabeza?

—Mire, señor Cullen, esta noche he bebido más champán que en toda mi vida. No tengo intención de responder a semejante pregunta.

Se echa a reír, y su risa suena fresca y auténtica. Me gusta. Y sí, también me gusta Edward Cullen. No es como esperaba, pero tiene algo fascinante, y no se trata de que esté como un queso ni de que haya hecho que me excitara hasta casi correrme. Parece un hombre que se halla cómodo consigo mismo. Me recuerda a Rosalie, cuando dijo que si a sus invitados no les gustaba cómo organizaba las fiestas ya se podían largar y se quedó tan ancha. Me dejó boquiabierta, pero me impresionó favorablemente. En cambio, a mi madre le habría dado un infarto allí mismo.

Por lo que estoy viendo, Edward Cullen comparte esta misma actitud pero la lleva al extremo.

—Se llama Giselle —me dice, con su suave voz—. Es la propietaria de la galería de arte que expone las obras de Blaine.

—Creía que era Rosalie la que se encargaba de eso.

—Rosalie ha organizado la fiesta porque se ha convertido en una especie de mecenas para Blaine, pero mañana los cuadros volverán a la galería de Giselle. Hace más de una semana que anoté en mi agenda la cita de esta noche con ella y con su marido. Se trata de un asunto de negocios que no podía dejar de atender, pero he salido un momento para llamarla.

—Ah… —«Su marido»—. Ah…

Por un lado, me revienta ser tan transparente; pero por el otro Cullen me ha llamado para tranquilizarme, y lo gentil del gesto me conmueve. Naturalmente no debería permitirlo. Debería ser fuerte y decirle que no tenía que haberse molestado. Es necesario cortar de raíz cualquier cosa que haya surgido entre nosotros.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —pregunto haciendo caso omiso de mis propios y sabios consejos.

—En el Sur la Mer —dice, refiriéndose a un bar y restauran te de Malibú tan distinguido que incluso yo he oído hablar de él.

—Tengo entendido que es fantástico.

—La cocina es exquisita, pero lo que marca la diferencia es el ambiente. Resulta encantador a la par que íntimo. Es el lugar idóneo para tomar una copa y hablar de negocios sin que a uno lo puedan escuchar. O para hablar de otras cosas que no sean negocios.

Su voz ha recuperado cierto tono de intimidad, y siento un leve cosquilleo.

—Y ¿está ahí exclusivamente por negocios?

Su risa sofocada es como una sacudida.

—Le aseguro que entre mis compromisos no figura una aventura con Giselle y su marido. No me interesan los hombres y tampoco las mujeres casadas.

No digo nada.

—Quiero verla de nuevo, Isabella. Creo que la comida de aquí le gustará.

—¿Solo la comida? —En mi cabeza, las palabras habían resultado juguetonas, pero dichas en voz alta han resultado dulces y provocativas. Cierro los ojos e intento mantener el equilibrio antes de precipitarme por esa resbaladiza pendiente.

—Bueno, el café tampoco está mal.

—Me gusta el café —reconozco y respiro hondo—, pero no me parece buena idea.

—Miles de plantadores de café de todo el mundo discreparían de usted.

—Cenar, café, una cita con usted… No creo que sea buena idea.

—¿De verdad? Yo la encuentro sumamente atrayente.

—Señor Cullen…

—Señorita Swan… —dice, y puedo percibir la sonrisa en su voz.

—Es usted exasperante.

—Eso me han dicho, pero prefiero la palabra persistente. No acepto un no por respuesta.

—A veces no hay otra respuesta.

—Puede, pero esta no es una de esas veces.

No puedo evitar sonreír mientras me pongo cómoda sobre la suave tapicería de cuero.

—¿Ah, no? Creo que olvida que soy yo la que dice sí o no. Además, ya le he dado mi respuesta y no tengo intención de cambiar de parecer.

—¿No?

—Lo siento, señor Cullen, pero me temo que acaba de encontrarse con la horma de su zapato.

—La verdad es que espero que así sea, señorita Swan.

Frunzo ligeramente el entrecejo mientras intento adivinar adónde quiere llevar la conversación. Sé perfectamente que no está dispuesto a ceder. Para ser sincera, me decepcionaría que fuera de otro modo.

—Se lo pregunté antes y evitó contestar, así que permítame insistir: ¿se siente atraída hacia mí?

—¿P… Perdón?

Su risa resulta grave y sedosa.

—Estoy seguro de que me ha entendido, pero en aras del juego limpio le repetiré la pregunta lenta y claramente: ¿se siente atraída por mí?

Abro la boca para decir algo pero no tengo la menor idea de qué debo contestar.

—No se trata de una pregunta con trampa —me dice, aunque sé que lo es.

—Sí —digo al fin porque es la verdad y porque no me cabe duda de que lo sabe—. Pero ¿y qué? Ya me dirá qué mujer en sus cabales de este planeta no lo estaría. Aun así, no voy a salir con usted.

—Siempre consigo lo que quiero, Isabella. Creo que es mejor que lo sepa desde el principio.

—¿Y lo que quiere es cenar conmigo? Pensaba que alguien de su posición desearía algo un poco más impresionante. Como colonizar Marte, por ejemplo.

—Cenar es solo el principio. Quiero tocarla —dice en tono grave y autoritario—. Quiero recorrer todo su cuerpo con mis manos. Quiero acabar lo que empezamos, señorita Swan. Quiero hacer que se corra.


	9. Capitulo 8

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight incluyendo a Edward no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es ************J. KENNER**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

De repente en la limusina hace mucho, mucho calor, y tengo la sensación de haber olvidado los pasos necesarios para respirar.

«No creo que…»

Me doy cuenta de que esas palabras solo están en mi cabeza y lo intento de nuevo.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Es una idea fantástica. No he pensado en otra cosa desde que la acompañé hasta la limusina. Tocarla otra vez, acariciarla, besarla…

Me vuelvo, decidida a mantenerme firme. Sin embargo me siento débil y estoy bastante bebida. Mi voluntad flaquea.

—Dígame que no ha pensado lo mismo que yo.

—No lo he pensado.

—No me mienta, Isabella. Esa es la regla número uno: nunca me mienta.

«¿Reglas?»

—¿Se trata de un juego?

—¿Acaso no lo es todo?

No contesto.

—«Simon dice», Isabella. ¿Nunca ha jugado?

Su voz es suave como una caricia.

—Sí.

—¿Está subida la pantalla de privacidad?

Levanto la vista. Estoy sentada al fondo de la limusina pero alcanzo a ver al chófer al volante, los hombros de su chaqueta negra y el blanco contraste del cuello de su camisa. La gorra apenas deja ver el cabello rojizo. Me da la impresión de que se halla a millones de kilómetros, pero no es así. Está aquí mismo y seguramente puede oír todo lo que decimos.

—Es muy discreto —dice Edward, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento—, pero ¿por qué atormentarlo? El botón plateado que hay detrás de usted, en la consola, controla la pantalla, ¿lo ve?

Me doy la vuelta y veo una serie de botones empotrados en un panel.

—Sí.

—Púlselo.

—No ha dicho «Simon dice».

Su risa contenida me encanta.

—Buena chica. ¿Me está sugiriendo que preferiría dejar la pantalla bajada? Piénselo antes de contestar, Isabella. La mayoría de mujeres preferirían disfrutar de cierta intimidad para lo que he planeado.

Me humedezco los labios. Si pulso ese botón estaré diciendo que sí a mucho más que a esa maldita pantalla.

¿Es eso lo que deseo? Cullen está hablando de verme desnuda, de tocarme, de besarme y de recorrer mi piel con sus manos.

Apoyo levemente el dedo en el botón mientras recuerdo el tacto de su mano y cómo le permití acercarse demasiado, cómo estuve a punto de revelarle demasiado.

Pero no está en el coche, de modo que puedo hacerlo. Puedo dejarme llevar por los efectos de la noche y el champán, y por el atractivo de Edward Cullen.

Pero ¿y si lo estoy incitando, haciéndole pensar que la fantasía se convertirá en realidad?

Trago saliva nuevamente porque no me importa. Deseo el dejarme llevar. Deseo su voz en mi cabeza y la fantasía de sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Transigirá. ¿Dice que hay reglas?, pues al cuerno con ellas. En estos momentos soy yo quien las marca.

Pulso el botón.

La pantalla se levanta despacio, y quedo aislada en la lujosa comodidad de la limusina de Edward Cullen.

—Ya la he subido. —Hablo tan bajo que no estoy segura de que me haya oído.

—Quítese las bragas.

Sí, al parecer me ha oído.

—Y ¿si le dijera que ya lo he hecho?

—Estoy en un lugar público, señorita Swan. No me atormente.

—Es usted quien me atormenta —replico.

—Bien. Ahora quíteselas.

Me levanto la falda y me quito las bragas. Estoy descalza, de modo que resulta fácil. Las dejo en el asiento, junto a mí.

—Me las he quitado —digo y puesto que también forma parte de mi fantasía añado—: estoy húmeda.

Su grave gemido me produce escalofríos de placer.

—No hable. Y no se toque a menos que yo se lo diga. Ese es el juego, Isabella. Haga lo que le diga y solo eso. ¿Queda claro?

—Sí —murmuro.

—Sí, señor —me corrige.

Su tono es amable pero firme.

«¿Señor?»

No digo nada.

—Si lo prefiere puedo colgar. —Su tono es firme, pero creo percibir en él ciertos aires de triunfo.

Frunzo el entrecejo porque no quiero darle la satisfacción de ganar esta batalla, pero tampoco que termine el juego. Estoy segura de que míster Hielo y Fuego habla en serio, así que me trago el orgullo.

—Sí, señor.

—Buena chica. Me desea, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor.

—Yo también la deseo. ¿Eso la pone húmeda?

—Sí.

La palabra me sale ahogada. Lo cierto es que estoy a tope, caliente, húmeda y desesperadamente cachonda. No sé qué puede haber planeado, pero no me cabe duda de que diré sí a todo con tal de que vaya más allá, de que me lleve más lejos.

—Conecte el altavoz de su móvil y déjelo en el asiento, junto a usted. Luego levántese la falda y recuéstese en el asiento. Quiero su culo desnudo en el cuero. La quiero bien húmeda y lubricada en ese asiento para que cuando yo suba a la limusina un poco más tarde pueda deleitarme con su olor.

—Sí, señor —consigo articular mientras hago lo que me ha dicho.

El roce de la falda en mis muslos desnudos resulta dolorosamente erótico y la sensación del cálido cuero en mis nalgas desnudas me hace gemir.

—Abra las piernas y súbase la falda hasta la cintura. —Su voz me rodea. Su tono es grave y autoritario, poderosamente sensual—. Recuéstese y cierre los ojos. Ahora deje una mano en el asiento y ponga la otra justo por encima de su rodilla.

Obedezco. Noto mi piel ardiendo.

—Mueva el pulgar —dice—. Muévalo lentamente, hacia delante y hacia atrás. Despacio, muy despacio. ¿Lo está haciendo?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Tiene los ojos cerrados?

—Sí, señor.

—Es a mí a quien nota. Mi mano en su pierna, mi dedo acariciándole la piel. Es muy suave, y usted resplandece abriéndose para mí. ¿Me desea, Isabella?

—Sí.

—Sí, ¿qué?

Mi sexo se tensa ante el gruñido exigente de su voz. Hay algo delicioso en el hecho de rendirme ante él.

—Sí, señor.

—Quiero tocarle los pechos, Isabella. Quiero acariciarle los pezones. Quiero acercar mi boca y chupárselos hasta que se corra sin haberle tocado siquiera el clítoris. ¿No lo desea también, Isabella?

«Dios mío, sí.»

—Solo si después me toca ahí, señor.

Su risa me mortifica. Mi clítoris parece a punto de reventar, y deseo desesperadamente tocarme, pero el juego no me lo permite. Todavía no.

—Me la ha puesto dura, Isabella, ¿lo sabía?

—Eso espero, señor, porque me está torturando de mala manera.

—Bájese la cremallera del vestido —dice—. Luego levante la mano que descansa en el asiento y chúpese el dedo índice. —Cierro los ojos y me introduzco el dedo en la boca dejando escapar un leve gemido—. Así, muy bien. Utilice la lengua y chupe con fuerza.

Oigo la tensión de su voz, y mi cuerpo se estremece. Estoy tan mojada que el cuero del asiento empieza a resbalar.

—Ahora deslice esa mano bajo el escote y tóquese un pezón. ¿Lo nota duro?

—Sí.

—Acarícielo, pero muy ligeramente. Como un beso de maravillosa. ¿Lo nota? ¿Hace que se humedezca aún más?

—Sí —susurro.

—Ahora mueva la mano de la pierna, pero hágalo lentamente y vaya aumentando el movimiento. ¿Nota esa suave caricia?

—Sí.

Imagino que mis dedos son los suyos y que está trazando un camino de fuego por mi cuerpo agitado y caliente.

—Soy yo, son mis manos las que están ahí. Las tengo sobre sus piernas. ¿Me nota, acariciándole el interior de los muslos, provocándola y haciendo que esté cada vez más y más húmeda?

Retiro la mano del pecho y la pongo en la otra pierna. Lenta y sensualmente me acaricio el interior de los muslos con suaves y delicadas caricias. Es territorio prohibido. Ahí es donde se esconden mis secretos. Pero ahora no. En este momento no hay nada prohibido y estoy a salvo.

Soy capaz de perderme en esa voz. Puedo cerrar los ojos e imaginar a Edward arrodillado ante mí. Sus ojos mirándome. Sus manos por todo mi cuerpo.

—Oh, Dios, sí.

—Abra más las piernas —me ordena—. La quiero completamente abierta y con su sexo húmedo ante mí. ¿Desea tocarse, Isabella?

—Sí —susurro.

Me doy cuenta de que me ruborizo por reconocerlo abiertamente, y no alcanzo a comprender cómo puedo notarlo si me arde toda la piel.

—Todavía no —dice, y percibo una pizca de diversión en su voz. Sabe que me está atormentando y disfruta.

—Es usted un sádico, señor Cullen.

—Y yo diría que usted se presta voluntariamente. ¿En qué la convierte eso?

«En una masoquista.» Un estremecimiento me recorre el cuerpo entregado a la erótica dulzura de mis caricias.

—Estoy excitada —admito.

—Somos deliciosamente compatibles.

—Si median las telecomunicaciones —digo sin pensar.

—Siempre, señorita Swan. No discuta o aquí se acaba el juego, y sería una lástima.

Permanezco callada.

—Bien. Me gusta que sea obediente. La quiero bien abierta y lista para mí. La quiero bien mojada —añade, y estoy a punto de deshacerme sobre la tapicería—. Ponga las manos en el asiento, a ambos lados de las caderas. ¿Lo ha hecho?

—Sí.

El silencio resulta ominoso.

—Quiero decir que sí lo he hecho, señor.

Tengo las manos apretadas contra el asiento de piel. El clítoris me arde, me exige. Me retuerzo, pero solo consigo aumentar el deseo.

Mis dedos se contraen. Me muero por correrme y juro que si no me permite tocarme enseguida…

¿Por qué no? Ni siquiera se enteraría.

—No se toque, Isabella. Aún no.

—¿Cómo lo ha…? ¡Por Dios, no habrá una cámara escondida!

La idea me resulta mortificante y excitante al mismo tiempo.

—No —contesta tajantemente—, aunque en este momento desearía que la hubiera. Digamos que ha sido un comentario afortunado.

El maldito rubor vuelve a aparecer y me estremezco un poco más mientras intento procurarme una satisfacción que se encuentra dolorosa y frustrantemente fuera de mi alcance.

—No sé si lo sabe, señorita Swan, pero me está manteniendo alejado de un whisky estupendo y de unos canapés muy apetitosos.

—No lo lamento lo más mínimo —replico—, pero si tiene prisa sé cómo acabar con esto rápidamente.

—¿Es eso lo que desea? ¿Que acabe?

—Bueno, no —admito.

Es una tortura, pero una tortura increíblemente placentera.

—¿Se ha fijado en el bar cuando ha entrado en la limusina?

—Sí.

—Quiero que se mueva lo suficiente para abrir la cubierta de hielo y coger un cubito. Luego vuelva a sentarse con las piernas bien abiertas para mí.

—Sí, señor.

Me incorporo y aunque sé que no debo hacerlo, aprovecho para apretar un poco los muslos. La presión me resulta deliciosa y me lleva más allá. Sin embargo mi frustración va en aumento porque estoy más excitada de lo que recuerdo haber estado jamás y al mismo tiempo, lejos de cualquier satisfacción. No dejo de preguntarme qué vendrá a continuación. ¿Cubitos de hielo…?

Sonrío y comprendo que si algo tengo claro es que Edward Cullen será capaz de hacer interesante la experiencia.

—¿Se ha sentado de nuevo?

—Sí.

—¿En qué mano tiene el hielo?

—En la derecha.

—Quítese el tirante izquierdo del vestido hasta que su pecho quede al descubierto. Cierre los ojos y trace círculos con el cubito alrededor de la areola, pero sin tocar el pezón. Todavía no. Así, muy bien. Imagino su piel, tersa y perfecta, tensándose por efecto del frío. Estoy duro y deseo tocarla.

—Ya me está tocando —susurro.

—Sí. —El deseo en su voz iguala el mío.

—Deslice la mano izquierda por su muslo —dice, y lo celebro en silencio.

¿Lo tenía todo planeado o acaso es que he superado alguna prueba? Echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras mis ansiosos dedos acarician el interior del muslo y van subiendo hacia donde la carne ya no es tersa como Edward imagina, sino que dibuja las cicatrices de mis secretos.

El cubito de hielo se derrite sobre mi piel ardiente.

—Lo imagino lamiendo las gotitas —le digo—. Su lengua jugando con mi duro pezón, tentándome hasta que no puede más y lo mordisquea. Noto el roce de sus dientes antes de que empiece a chuparlo con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que acaba siendo como un cable al rojo vivo que me atraviesa hasta el clítoris.

—¡Jesús! —exclama con sorpresa—. ¿Quién está jugando ahora?

—Es que soy muy competitiva —contesto. Sin embargo me cuesta hablar. Mi mano ha subido un poco más, y mis dedos acarician la suave piel donde termina el muslo y empieza mi sexo—. Edward, por favor… —suplico.

El hielo se ha derretido.

—Un dedo. Extiendo un dedo y lo deslizo por su sexo, su sexo húmedo y abierto. Noto que se estremece de deseo.

—Sí —susurro.

—¿Está mojada?

—Estoy empapada.

—Quiero estar dentro de usted —me dice.

Antes de que me dé permiso deslizo dos dedos hasta lo más profundo de mí, y mi cuerpo reacciona al instante llevándome un poco más allá. Estoy caliente y lubricada, borracha de placer. Me froto el clítoris con la palma de la mano y no puedo evitarlo: dejo escapar un gemido. Cullen ya conoce mi secreto.

—Ha infringido las reglas —dice.

Me arqueo, estoy a punto, pero no me atrevo a seguir acariciándome. No tras haber oído su tono de mando.

—Las reglas están para saltárselas —consigo responder a duras penas con voz ahogada.

—Desde luego que sí, siempre que esté dispuesta a aceptar el castigo que le corresponde. ¿Debo castigarla, Isabella? ¿Debo ponerla sobre mis rodillas y darle unos azotes en el culo?

—Yo…

Me estremezco. Sus palabras me excitan aún más. Nunca he jugado este tipo de juegos, pero en este momento la idea de ser tan vulnerable ante Edward Cullen me pone a cien.

—No sé, quizá debería ordenarle que retirara la mano y dejarla con las ganas, para que se quede sin placer.

—No, por favor.

—Debería —dice—. Debería dejarla colgada.

No es mi intención, pero gimoteo un poco. ¿Por qué? Si lo que deseo es correrme no tengo más que hacerlo. Mis dedos funcionan perfectamente, y yo estoy a punto, tan a punto…

Pero no. Se trata de un juego, y lo estoy jugando con un compañero. No deseo correrme sin más. Deseo correrme porque Edward haga que me corra.

Ríe por lo bajo, sabedor de la tortura que me está infligiendo.

—Suplique —me dice.

—Por favor…

—Por favor, ¿qué?

—Por favor, señor.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacerlo?

—Quiero correrme, Edward. Y quiero conseguirlo porque su voz me arrastre a ello. Estoy tan al límite que creo que si la limusina coge un bache voy a estallar de placer.

He perdido toda vergüenza y todo recato. Pero no me importa. Lo único que deseo es explotar sabiendo que Edward escucha mis gritos al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Se está tocando? —Su voz sigue siendo cortante, pero en este momento también suena ronca, ansiosa.

—Sí.

—Quiero saborearla. Chúpese los dedos. —Obedezco e imagino que mis dedos húmedos y lubricados son sus labios—. Cuénteme —añade.

—Están mojados y son dulces, pero Edward yo quiero…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora soy yo quien la toca. Estoy arrodillado delante de usted, y la tengo abierta para mí. La noto mojada y deliciosa, y mi lengua se desliza por todo su sexo, tocando y saboreando. ¿La siente cuando juguetea con su clítoris?

—Sí —respondo mientras me acaricio con los dedos.

—Sabe tan bien, y se me ha puesto tan duro… Deseo estar dentro de usted, pero no puedo parar de saborearla.

—No pare.

Me arqueo mientras un orgasmo se eleva dentro de mí igual que la obertura de una gran ópera.

—Nunca —responde—, pero ahora necesito que se corra para mí. Estamos a punto, y es el momento. La estoy tocando. La estoy llevando al clímax. Ahora, Isabella. Córrase para mí ahora.

Lo hago.

Que alguien me ayude pero es como si su voz me llevara más allá del clímax, y estallo contra un cielo de terciopelo negro mientras me atraviesan haces de luz abrasadores de tan poderosos e intensos.

—Oh, sí —dice con voz ahogada y relajante—. Eso es.

Me doy cuenta de que jadeo y de que mis gritos se ahogan en gemidos donde se mezclan el placer y cierta sensación de abandono. Todo ha acabado. Estoy sola en el asiento trasero de una limusina, y el hombre que ha hecho que me corra se encuentra al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

Aparto un solitario mechón de pelo pegado a la cara. Estoy cubierta por una pátina de sudor. Me siento usada y poseída.

Me siento bien.

Me siento capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Ya ha llegado —dice Edward.

Vuelvo la cabeza y miro por la ventanilla ahumada. En efecto, la limusina se dispone a aparcar frente a mi bloque de apartamentos. Me doy cuenta de que no se refería a mi orgasmo, sino a mi casa.

Frunzo el entrecejo porque acabo de caer en la cuenta de que no he dado mi dirección al chófer. ¿Lo habrá hecho Edward? Seguramente, pero cómo sabía dónde vivo.

Me recompongo la falda y el escote lo mejor que puedo en un absurdo intento de aparentar recato. Quiero preguntarle cómo conoce mi dirección, pero Cullen se me adelanta.

—Nos veremos mañana, señorita Swan —dice en un tono formal que no me impide apreciar cierta sonrisa de satisfacción en su voz.

—Espero la reunión con impaciencia, señor Cullen —respondo con la misma formalidad a pesar de que el corazón todavía me late con fuerza.

Se produce un momento de silencio, pero me consta que sigue al aparato. Al cabo de unos segundos lo oigo reír.

—Cuelgue, señorita Swan —ordena.

—Sí, señor —contesto y cuelgo.

«Mañana…»

La realidad me golpea con la fuerza de un tsunami. ¿Cómo demonios se me ocurre tener sexo por teléfono con alguien con quien me voy a ver en persona dentro de unas horas? Y no solo lo voy a ver, sino que también voy a presentarle un plan de negocio.

¿Es que me he vuelto loca?

Sí, creo que sí.

Loca. Insensata. Idiota.

Audaz.

Me estremezco.

Sí, pero la audacia me ha hecho sentir tan bien…

La limusina se ha detenido por completo, y veo cómo el chófer se apea para abrirme la puerta. Recojo mis bragas con la intención de guardarlas en el bolso, pero se me ocurre una idea mejor.

Ya puestos a ser audaces…

Las meto debajo del reposabrazos de tal modo que la puntilla y el satén asoman ligeramente. Me subo la cremallera del vestido, compruebo que cubre todo lo que debe cubrir y me acerco a la puerta justo cuando el chófer la abre.

Salgo de la limusina, alzo la cabeza hacia el cielo e imagino que mil millones de estrellas me miran con su parpadeo. Les devuelvo una sonrisa cómplice. Cuando amanezca es probable que me muera de remordimiento, pero ahora pienso disfrutar del instante. Al fin y al cabo ha sido una noche increíblemente buena.

* * *

**Ultimo capitulo del dia**

**besos**


End file.
